Susan and Harry
by Mionefan
Summary: A sometimes fluffy, drama with Susan as the main focus of a budding romance. Starts in first year.
1. Chapter 1

Susan & Harry

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for future language, violence and mature subjects. This story does not follow the JKR timeline and adventures will be quite different.

Ships: Susan/Harry. Neville/Hermione

Genera: Drama, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Budding Friendship<strong>

**Year 1**

Eleven year old Susan Bones was a very pretty young girl. A petite figure, light blue eyes but with long fiery Copper red hair, a light dusting of freckles and already a developing bust. Although dressed in a conservative white blouse and black skirt, she stood out in any crowd. Orphaned as a baby when Death Eaters attacked her parents, she lived with her Aunt Amelia at Bones Manor. Amelia Bones was a no-nonsense witch that had quickly risen in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from Auror to her present position as Director. Home life for Susan was mostly carefree but with an edge of caution due to her aunt's position. There was always a protective presence around her and Susan grew to hate the constant limitations that placed on her.

Two months after her eleventh birthday, Aunt Amelia and her current bodyguard, Hestia Jones, made their way to Kings Cross Station for the eleven o'clock departure of the Hogwarts Express.

"Auntie," Susan complained, "you're not sending Hestia along with me! I'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"Now Susan, we talked about this," Madam Bones reiterated. You won't even know Auror Jones is there, and besides, there are children of Death Eaters that will attend as well. The Bones family is down to just the two of us and I don't want anything to happen to you. You are my last hope to continue the Bones line."

Susan sighed, knowing it was futile to sway her aunt once she had made up her mind. "Well, as long as I don't see her, I suppose I can live with that."

At that moment, a short skinny boy with messy black hair and oversize ragged clothes stepped up to the barrier with a puzzled look on his face.

"Erm, excuse me," he asked hesitantly, How do I get to Platform 9 ¾?"

Susan looked at the boy and smiled. "Just follow me; by the way I'm Susan Bones and this is my Aunt Amelia and escort Hestia Jones. Did they not tell you how to get onto the platform?"

"Hello," the boy responded politely, "my name is Harry Potter and no, the ticket I was given just said the platform number and 11 o'clock. I've asked the ticket agent and a guard, but they just looked at me oddly and laughed. I saw you with a trunk similar to mine and thought I'd take a chance. I see you have an owl too. You are going to Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"Of course," she replied. "So you're the famous Harry Potter, I'm pleased to meet you. That's a beautiful owl you have, I've never seen a Snowy Owl before. What's her or his name?"

"Her name is Hedwig, I got her as a birthday present from Hagrid. What's your owl's name?"

"Oh she's named Ophelia, she's a Long Eared Owl and quite rare," Susan answered.

A smile spread across Harry's face at the openness shown by Susan. He noticed the smile on her aunt's face as well, as she hurried them toward the apparent brick wall between platform 9 and 10. "Erm, it's a brick wall," he stammered, unsure if this was a trick or not.

Amelia answered. "It's a magical illusion Mr. Potter. You just take a bit of a run at the wall and your magic will open it for you. Just follow Susan."

Susan and Amelia knew that Harry Potter would be attending Hogwarts this year and had hoped to meet him. Amelia could understand why Harry had been kept hidden from everyone, but didn't like what that implied. No one in the magical world had seen him since before the day his parents were killed. They were assured by the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore that he was safe, but by the looks of things, safe meant different things to him than to the Bones family. Amelia could see that Mr. Potter was probably not treated well if his clothes were any indication. She'd have to investigate that. The 'Boy-Who-Lived' looked like a common street urchin and that would not do at all!

After they had successfully entered Platform 9 ¾, Harry stood gawking at the bright scarlet steam engine and old style carriages trailing behind. It was still early, just past half ten and the platform was mostly empty.

"Come on Harry," Susan enjoined, urging him back along the train. "We may as well find a seat before the train fills up."

Hestia Jones went on ahead, checking for a safe place and presently beckoned the pair to follow her, much to the annoyance of Susan.

"Honestly Auntie, surely we can find a place by ourselves," she huffed.

"Now Susan, I've told you that Hestia is there to check that you'll be safe. Just deal with it for me, please. With Mr. Potter here as well, I don't want to take any chances. Mr. Potter, you will be careful, won't you? There are elements of our society that might try something, so be alert. I don't want to scare you, but a dear friend of mine has a saying: Constant Vigilance!"

Harry looked at her quizzically. "Really? I was assured that Hogwarts was the safest place."

"Mr. Potter, you are in the magical world now. I don't know how much you know, but the magical world has always had the potential for danger. You of all people should be aware of just how dangerous it can be. Your parents…sorry, they were very good friends of mine."

Harry gave her a hopeful look. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, all of Britain knew of your parents and the price they paid. Lily and James were part of my department until they went into hiding. Now hurry along, you'll want a decent seat on the train."

Susan grasped Harry's hand and pulled him along. The trolleys bumped against each other as they worked their way down the carriages until they saw Hestia wave them aboard near the end of the train. Unloading their trolleys, Harry helped Susan with her trunk and owl cage board the coach and followed with his own and Hedwig's cage. Hestia levitated the trunks down the aisle until they reached a compartment near the front. After their trunks were safely stowed in the overhead luggage racks, Harry settled Hedwig's cage across from him as Susan settled next to him, placing Ophelia's cage next to Hedwig.

"So, Harry," she opened the conversation nervously, "which house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry noticed how closely Susan was sitting to him and flinched a bit. "Erm, I don't know much about the wizarding world really, I was raised by my aunt and uncle and they hated magic. You wouldn't believe the lengths they went to keep the knowledge that I was a wizard from me. They called me a freak, when they weren't…" Harry trailed off, not wanting to reveal the extent of the mistreatment of his guardians towards him.

Susan was horrified. She knew that Harry Potter was hidden but this was something she hadn't expected. She looked at him and could see the fear in his eyes. She'd also noticed him flinch as she sat beside him. Something wasn't right and she was determined to correct whatever had been done to him. A letter to her aunt would start an inquiry that she hoped would provide answers. Harry seemed to be a nice boy and not at all as he was portrayed in the many books written about him. His clothing and manner belied what the books claimed. At the very least he was skittish and the horrid clothes he wore spoke of mistreatment. She only hoped that he wasn't physically abused as well. A scowl passed over her face when she thought that.

Harry was already looking out the window as the crowd started to thicken and the noise picked up. A sea of students of varying ages passed by the window, chatting and laughing, catching up with friends after the summer holidays. He turned away, only to catch Susan with a scowl on her face that quickly disappeared as he faced her. "Something wrong Susan," he inquired.

Guilty at having been caught, she quickly smiled and replied, "No, Harry, it was just a random thought I had. How was your summer?"

Evidently that was the wrong thing to ask as a fleeting look of pain crossed his face. "

"OK I guess, at least I know I'm a wizard now," he replied with a small frown.

As the train filled up, a few students looked in before passing by to look for an empty compartment or to sit with friends that had already found a compartment. Eventually the train had almost reached full status as a shy boy and equally shy young girl asked if there was room and would they mind if they joined them.

Susan recognised the boy at once. "Hi Neville, yes, won't you two join us? There's just enough room if you don't have any owl cages."

"Oh, hello Susan," he greeted her warmly. I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer. This is Hermione Granger," he introduced the shy bushy haired girl. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Harry Potter," she introduced. "Harry, this is Neville Longbottom, and welcome Hermione. Please sit down."

Both Hermione and Neville gasped as Harry was introduced. "I've read about you," Hermione replied. "You're in several books." Then she blushed and stammered; "Sorry, you must hear that all the time."

Harry frowned, but held out his hand. "It's all right Hermione, I'm quite new to the wizarding world; I didn't even know there were books written about me. I'm not even sure why, I mean I'm just Harry."

"Oh," she replied, not quite understanding why he wouldn't know.

Susan understood immediately: Harry wasn't told anything. That would have to change and she would make sure he was told the truth.

The train was ready for departure as the clock struck eleven and the whistle blew. A slight jolt and the train was underway, winding its way through the maze of tracks leading north until finally leaving London behind for the suburbs. The four preteens settled down, getting to know one another, Susan settled comfortably beside a still skittish Harry and Neville seated opposite with Hermione. The owls had been relocated to the enlarged racks above the seats as the train picked up speed, leaving the densely populated city behind. The countryside changed to rolling hills and quaint villages. The weather was a perfect late summer day, the warmth permeating the train setting a relaxing mood in the compartment. All too soon the compartment door opened and a redheaded boy stuck his nose in, immediately spotting Harry.

"Um, all the compartments are full, do you mind if I join you?"

Susan, regarded him coldly. "Mr. Weasley, I know that all the compartments are not full, but this one is. Please find your own."

This startled everyone else as the boy turned a bright red and glared at Susan. "But Harry Potter's in here. I was told to find him and…"

"That's obvious, Ron, well now you've seen him, please leave!"

At that moment, Hestia Jones appeared behind the boy just as he was about to protest. "You heard Miss Susan, Mr. Weasley, there are plenty of other seats you can use. There are even a few unoccupied compartments near the front."

Startled by the appearance of an adult, Ron Weasley hurriedly departed, still glaring at Susan.

"What?" Harry started to ask.

"Sorry, Harry. That was Ron Weasley. He's part of a large family of redheads that have become somewhat of a problem for Aunt Amelia. I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but I can't stomach the crass and rude behavior of most of them. They're purebloods as Neville and I are, but they don't act respectfully. Ron is the worst, but the twins Fred and George are some of the worst pranksters the school has ever seen and his brother Percy is a definite snob with pretensions of superiority that nobody believes. I won't tell you to avoid him or his brothers, but you'll find out for yourself what they are like. The other person to avoid..."

At that moment, the door slammed open and a blond haired boy appeared, leaning against the door jamb. "So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. My father…" but that was as far as he got when Hestia grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him away from the door. Sputtering in indignation, he protested. "When my father hears of this…"

"You'll be well advised to keep your Death Eater father out of this!" Hestia intoned. "Miss Bones is under my protection and the head of the DMLE warned me about you and your little gang. Now move along before I decide I really don't like you and flush garbage like you and your friends from the train."

Glaring, or trying to glare, he left in the company of two husky but dumb looking boys, muttering under his breath. "You'll pay for that insult to the name of Malfoy," he promised.

Hestia heard and fired a stinging hex at him, causing a yelp of pain before he scampered away.

Susan apologized to the others, mentioning that her escort was an Auror sent by her aunt to protect her. "I hope that's the last we'll see of him," she stated fervently. Draco Malfoy is one of the worst pureblood bigots in our world. He relies on his father to push people around that he can't intimidate with his wealth. I wouldn't worry too much about that Harry, as you're much wealthier than him by far. The Potters come from a very long line of purebloods and have accumulated wealth and property that will make you one of the richest wizards in our world when you come of age."

Hermione gaped at that and Neville smiled in understanding. "Harry, the Longbottoms and the Potters have always been friends and allies. I'm just sorry we couldn't meet before now."

Harry opened his mouth, trying and failing to find the words to express his shock at this news. "I-I'm rich?" he squeaked. "B-but I'm just Harry, nobody special. I don't know anything about my family."

So began Harry's introduction to the wizarding world, a world he had no knowledge of until now. Even when Hagrid introduced him to their world, he'd not told Harry very much. When he told the group about Hagrid, Susan was furious.

"Hagrid introduced you to our world? Not Professor McGonagall or any of the other professors?"

"No, he rescued me from a small hut out at sea. We were inundated by letters at home and Uncle Vernon tried to escape them as there must have been a hundred of them eventually, none of which he would show me. Then he took me to Diagon Alley for my school stuff. He did buy me my owl Hedwig though. He didn't say much else except to tell me about Voldemort."

Everyone else shivered at the name, even Hermione who he discovered was muggle born; her parents were dentists.

"Harry is what is called a half-blood; his father, James Potter was a pureblood wizard and his mother was a muggle born witch," Susan told them. As a muggle born, Lily Evans was probably the smartest, most powerful witch at Hogwarts when she graduated. When she and James Potter married, they both joined my aunt's department as Aurors to fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"My mum and dad fought with them," Neville interjected, "but they were…"

"Yes, Neville," Susan stopped him. We're so sorry. How's your Gran?"

Neville brightened. "She's fine, a bit crusty, but she takes good care of me. I have my dad's old wand at least."

"No! Neville, tell me that she hasn't saddled you with a wand not chosen by you! You won't do well with that wand as it hasn't chosen you. I'm surprised that your Gran didn't let you get your own wand!"

"She said it would honour my dad," Neville replied.

"Nonsense, Neville. My aunt would never have allowed me to touch my parents' wands. They just wouldn't work properly and may have even not worked at all. Have you tried your wand yet?"

Neville shook his head. "Gran wouldn't let me, we're not allowed to practice magic outside of school."

"Neville, your dad's wand wouldn't have a tracking charm on it, come on, try it here."

Neville shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his wand. "Um, what should I try?"

"Well, Lumos is the simplest spell, try that," she suggested.

"Lumos," Neville incanted, but a very feeble glow was all that happened. He tried it again with similar results. "Drat, maybe you're right. Let's see what Harry can do."

Harry carefully pulled his wand and carefully spoke "Lumos!" and a very bright light lit up the compartment, almost blinding the group. "Nox," he said and the light faded.

"Wow," Neville, Susan and Hermione gasped together. Harry blinked in surprise: he'd not expected that, although Mr. Ollivander did expect him to be a powerful wizard.

"I've only tried a few spells, but they all worked for me," Hermione replied.

"You cast at home?" Susan asked, "And you didn't get a warning?"

"Um, no, should I have?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, all new students wands have the trace applied when they buy a wand at Ollivander's, Susan stated.

"But, but I didn't buy my wand at Ollivander's. I got it when we were in France on vacation. I'd got my letter last year, but I was born too late to attend. My birthday is September 19."

"France? Well, that answers that question. You would have a French tracking charm on it, it doesn't apply in the UK. Lucky you. Don't tell anyone else about it though, it could get you in trouble, but it could be very useful, especially for a muggle born like yourself. You were supposed to inform Mr. Ollivander about that and he would have applied the tracking charm. Keep it quiet and it could end up saving your life."

Harry, shook his head but smiled. "Okay, let's see, Hermione," he challenged.

Hermione looked at the poorly repaired glasses he wore and smirking, pointed her wand at him and intoned, "Oculus Repairo" and his glasses snapped to as new condition.

Harry blinked and removing his glasses examined them, admiring the evidently scratch free and repaired optics. "Well done, Hermione!"

Susan was next and cast the Lumos spell. A reasonably bright light lit the compartment but was nowhere near as bright as Harry's.

"So, Neville, it looks like a new wand is required before you try casting any spells. I'd let Madam Longbottom know soon, as well as Professor Dumbledore. He can arrange for you to see Mr. Ollivander," Susan told him.

The rest of the trip passed quietly with the group getting to know one another and quite enjoying the camaraderie. The snack trolley came by and they bought a few things with Harry sampling a bit of everything, never having had wizards treats before. Hermione stuck to non-sugar treats, although there was not much of those to choose from.

As nightfall approached, the train began to slow and an announcement was made that they were approaching Hogsmeade and would detrain in five minutes. Trunks were to be left on the platform and would be retrieved and transferred to their rooms when they were sorted.

"We'd best get changed," Susan reminded them. "Full robes must be worn at school functions except weekends."

Harry and Neville left the compartment while the girls changed and then switched to change themselves.

Susan noticed that Harry at least had decent robes, although his footwear was shabby.

As they left the train, depositing their luggage on the platform, they could hear Hagrid call the first years to him for the ride across the lake. "No more'n four to a boat," he admonished, as the four new friends stepped into a small boat. Ron Weasley tried to join them but was dumped into the lake as the boat departed before he could get his feet in. This brought a quiet chuckle from Susan, missed by the other trio.

Presently the magnificent castle came in sight, inspiring awe in the first year students. Susan, of course, had been here before with her aunt, but never from this point of view. "It's beautiful," Hermione and Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"Breathtaking," Neville agreed.

Ooh's and ah's could be heard from the small group of boats as they made their way across the dark lake. The many turreted castle was brightly lit and was surrounded by dark mountains and forest.

Soon they were asked to duck as the boats entered a cavern hidden behind a veil of ivy, arriving at a dock underneath the castle. As they all embarked, Hagrid led them up to a landing and knocked loudly on an oaken door. The door opened and Hagrid greeted a stern looking witch.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. Please follow me, children."

McGonagall led them to a large entrance hall and told them to wait for a minute. "You will shortly be led into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own glorious history and produced many famous wizards and witches; your house will be like your home while you are here and points will be awarded for your triumphs and deducted for rule breaking. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup; a great honour."

Presently the door opened and they were led into the Great Hall where four long tables were arranged in two rows with the head table at right angles at the head. Seated at the tables were hundreds of students waiting for the sorting with the professors at the head table. The hall was lit by hundreds of floating candles underneath what appeared to be the night sky.

"It's a charmed ceiling," Susan remarked. "Charmed to appear the same as outside."

Hermione had read that in 'Hogwarts a History' and was still awed at seeing it for the first time. Harry could only gape at the magnificence. Neville had been told, but still couldn't believe the sheer magic that had been required to produce that spectacle. Susan had seen it before, but was still impressed.

"First years will please line up to be sorted," Professor McGonagall commanded.

A tatty old hat was placed on a four legged stool and began a monologue that told the first years what to expect. Harry grinned at the absurdity of an old hat determining where he would be sorted, but was nonetheless impressed; after all, it wasn't everyday that a hat spoke.

Soon the hat began sorting the first years. Hannah Abbot was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Susan Bones. Hannah quickly got into a heated discussion with Susan, wondering where her best friend had been. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw until finally Hermione Granger's name was called. The hat took a considerable time deciding where to put her and was obviously arguing with her, as Hermione's face took on a formidable scowl. Finally, the hat shouted "Ravenclaw" and Hermione scooted down to the Ravenclaw table. Neville went to Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy was quickly sorted into Slytherin and joined Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle that had been sorted before him. Then it was suddenly Harry Potter's turn. As his name was called out, whispers filled the hall and as he sat on the stool, a small voice spoke in his head.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you. The Headmaster wants me to place you in Gryffindor, but I don't believe that's where you belong. Oh, you would do well in any of the houses but I sense a trait in you that would not suit you in anywhere other than Hufflepuff where a certain witch is hoping you will join her. Well, Mr. Potter? Will it be Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin? Ravenclaw would be a good choice as well, as Miss Granger would stimulate you to greater achievements than the other houses. It's really your choice, Mr. Potter. I usually don't give students a choice, but I am most distressed that Albus has tried to influence my decision regarding you."

Harry thought about that for almost a minute, before he quietly whispered "Hufflepuff. I think Susan will be able to help me more than anyone else. Besides, I like her and Neville."

"Hufflepuff," the hat yelled and Harry walked calmly to the Hufflepuff table, much to the annoyance of Headmaster Dumbledore and sadness of Professor McGonagall. One other professor took note of Harry's placement and sneered.

"Hufflepuff," Severus Snape sneered in disgust. "Fitting, I suppose. Dumped in the house of the losers."

Susan was ecstatic as Harry was placed in her house and scooted over to make room for him beside her. The rest of the house was surprised that they had got the famous boy but cheered for him as he found a seat beside Susan with Hannah on her other side.

Ron Weasley was outraged. What was Harry Potter doing sorted into the house of those duffers? He was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor; Dumbledore had promised his mum. He was supposed to follow Harry, but couldn't reconcile himself to being placed in Hufflepuff but instead found himself sorted into Slytherin! He howled in outrage and refused to sit with the snakes.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape warned. "You will be seated at the table you were sorted into or you will leave Hogwarts and have your wand snapped!"

Ron gulped and reluctantly took a seat as far away from the rest of his new house as possible. One student at his new table grinned and sat down next to him, much to his chagrin.

"Hello Ron, my name is Millicent Bulstrode, welcome to Slytherin. I suspect we will be seeing each other quite frequently," she smirked. Ron grimaced and tried to move away, but found himself at the end of the table with nowhere else to go.

Millicent smiled, perhaps a Weasley in Slytherin would take the pressure off her to join the other dregs of pureblood society. Millie didn't believe in pureblood superiority, much to the disgust of her parents.

Ron's twin brothers smiled at the prospect of Ron being the first Weasley ever being sorted into anywhere other that Gryffindor. Major teasing was in order. Percy Weasley was deeply offended, but as a prefect respected the right of the sorting hat to place his brother there. Their mother would not be well pleased, he thought.

Harry, meanwhile, had settled down next to Susan and was happily chatting with his new friend. "So Susan, Hufflepuff. What can we expect from this house?"

"Harry, this is the house of hard work and loyalty. I would have thought you'd be placed in Gryffindor as were your parents. I'm glad you're here with me though," she grinned. "I'll expect you to study hard, but know I'll be here to help you. I'd like you to meet my best friend Hannah Abbot. Hannah, be nice to Harry!" she admonished.

Hannah blinked at that. "Hello Harry. Susan? What's going on?"

"Later, Hannah," Susan replied.

Harry was happy to be in the same house as the pretty Hufflepuff. Susan had unexpectedly grown on him in the short time he had met her. Neville being in the same house was an added bonus. Too bad Hermione was sorted into a different house, but he suspected that she was smarter and deserved Ravenclaw. He only hoped she would make friends there. In any case, he would keep in touch with her and make sure she was safe. He shuddered to think what would happen if she had been placed in Slytherin.

After a sumptuous meal, in which Harry had more to eat than he'd had in a month at the Dursleys, they were led by a prefect to their new dorm. He'd been introduced to the rest of his classmates and assigned his room. He would be rooming with Neville and three other first years: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan and Wayne Hopkins. Besides Susan and Hannah, the only other first year girl was Megan Jones. Harry noted one other strange girl in the common room and was introduced to Nymphadora Tonks (call me Tonks), a seventh year that had spiky pink hair and a sunny smile. Something seemed odd about her, but he couldn't quite figure it out until her hair suddenly turned blue and grew quite a bit longer and straighter. _'How peculiar,'_ he thought. _'Sort of like mine when Aunt Petunia tried to cut it and found it would always grow back overnight.'_

Their head of house turned out to be a short, dumpy flyaway-haired witch named Professor Sprout. She seemed pleasant enough and was genuinely pleased to have him in her house, greeting him warmly. "Mr. Potter, welcome to Hufflepuff. And of course, Miss Bones and Mr. Longbottom. I knew all your parents quite well, such a pity."

Susan and Hannah conversed in their dorm room and Susan told Hannah what she suspected was a case of abuse to Harry. "Aunt Amelia is investigating; I can't believe he's been treated so shabbily. If you'd seen his regular clothes, you'd swear he was a homeless street person. Something's very wrong about Harry's home life!" she told her best friend.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Susan and Harry studied and attended classes together. Susan made sure that Harry kept up with homework, but she needn't have worried. Harry was a hard working boy, learned at his relatives home when he was forced to do all the chores while his fat cousin loafed around. Both were top of their class and helped their friend Neville. Neville had been taken by Professor Sprout to Ollivander's for a new wand when she found out that his old wand was his father's. On the weekends, Susan and Harry could be found in the library with Hermione and Neville, researching and working on their assigned essay homework. Hermione, it turned out, had found a friend in Terry Boot and he had joined the quartet as well. Terry was almost as driven as Hermione in reading ahead, but Hermione seemed to be extra driven; always with a pile of books at their table, trying to learn as much as she could. If the professors asked for a foot of parchment for an essay, Hermione wrote at least two. Eventually, Susan and Harry took to competing with her, feeling that they were not going to be outdone by the driven girl. This only drove Hermione to work even harder until she finally collapsed one night just before her birthday from exhaustion. Susan and Harry were seriously exhausted as well, trying to keep up, but finally decided to back off and help their friend unwind.<p>

After a visit to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione finally listened to reason and heeded her advice to slow down before she damaged her magical core. The purple bags under Hermione's eyes attested to how hard she had pushed herself.

"Why, Hermione?" Susan questioned the girl. "First year is supposed to be an introduction to the magical world, not a final exam in your NEWT year!"

Hermione had the decency to blush as she realised her friends were right. "I'm a muggleborn, so I thought I had much more to learn than the purebloods."

"That's nonsense, Hermione," Susan told her. "Everyone starts out almost even in first year. Sure we were brought up in the magical world, but what we are taught at home is mostly household spells, you know, cleaning and cooking spells. Harry wasn't even taught that and he's competing with both of us in class. The professors won't care if you write longer essays, in fact they'll probably mark you down for wasting their time on stuff you don't need to know yet. It just makes it harder for them to mark your work, sifting through to find what they really assigned you."

"Oh," she said quietly. "You think so?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry backed Susan up. The professors have enough to do, marking all the students papers. Reading long essays that aren't necessary just means that they'll skip over what you wrote to find the salient points they wanted to teach you. Your head of house should have told you this by now. Professor Flitwick appreciates hard work as much as anyone, but you're overdoing it. Nobody will thank you if you drain your magical core and wind up in the hospital wing for a month recharging it."

"Or killing yourself," Susan added. "This isn't a competition, at least not to that extent, especially in first year."

Hermione finally realised what her friends were telling her and slowed down, but she still put in extra hours each week, staying on top of her homework. It seems like the drive to do her best was not easily put aside.

While Hermione was easily the best student in first year, Susan and Harry weren't far behind.

When her birthday came, Susan, Harry and Neville arranged a small party for her with a few gifts that Hedwig and Ophelia had brought from a magical catalogue store that Susan had introduced them to.

* * *

><p>As the term progressed, closing in on Christmas, Susan had been keeping in close contact with her aunt, informing her of the progress of her and Harry. Amelia, meanwhile had run into a roadblock in her efforts to investigate Harry's home life. Blocked at every turn, Amelia finally discovered who was blocking her. "Albus Dumbledore!" she growled. "What do you have to do with young Mr. Potter's life away from school? What are you hiding and why?" She had dealings with the meddling old goat before and never got any satisfaction to any inquiries she made. There was the obvious question why he employed a former Death Eater as Potions Master. Everyone knew that Snape was a bastard and favored Slytherin, deducting points and assigning detentions to other students for trivial things. "One day," she promised, "he'll step over the line and I'll nail his greasy ass to the door." Her niece Susan had complained to her about the potion professor and his unfair tactics and seeming hatred of any student not in Slytherin; in fact, he'd been extremely hard on Mr. Potter for some reason. She was determined to find out why. As usual, Albus Dumbledore would hear nothing against Snape and she ran into the same brick wall that Albus put up whenever she tried to question him about something he didn't want to discuss. Complaining to Minister Fudge yielded nothing, as he told Amelia that it was none of her business and that Dumbledore was solely in charge of Hogwarts and he had no power to interfere. In any case, Albus had too many titles to challenge, being Chief Warlock among other things.<p>

Amelia ground her teeth in frustration. She knew that something was wrong with Mr. Potter's situation but without being able to investigate, she could do nothing.

That was about to change as Christmas Holidays approached.

The first indication of trouble came as students signed up to stay at Hogwarts or leave for home. Not wanting to return to the Dursleys, Harry was about to sign up to stay at Hogwarts. Susan was beside him as he started to sign his name to stay.

"Harry? Surely you don't want to stay here for Christmas? Aunt Amelia has asked me to invite you to visit Bones Manor. What about your relatives? Are they not expecting you to return for the holidays?"

"Erm, well, I'd just as soon not go back to them if I don't have to," he mumbled. "Ever," he whispered.

Susan was shocked. She knew that Harry lived a less than perfect life, but now she was getting the feeling it was much worse than she suspected.

Albus Dumbledore was expecting Harry to return to the Dursleys, although staying at Hogwarts would be good as well. He could more closely supervise the boy if he stayed. Sorted into Hufflepuff was proving a troublesome problem as he had made friends with Miss Bones and Mr. Longbottom, both children he had planned to isolate Harry from. Miss Bones, for obvious reasons of her guardian Amelia Bones. Plus, she was well guarded by the Auror Hestia Jones. Mr. Longbottom was viewed as a weak wizard, certainly not suitable to befriend Harry. Neville had surprised him though, and not in a good way. He not only was able to keep up in class but was surprisingly strong. He knew, of course, of the Longbottom/Potter alliance from years past, but was counting on it not forming between those two. Ron Weasley being sorted into Slytherin was also most troubling. He'd already received two howlers from Molly, but the Sorting Hat was adamant that that's where he properly belonged.

In any case, he'd see to it that Harry stayed in the castle over the holidays where he could control a bit of information that he had let Hagrid slip. Yes, a test of the young wizard's mettle would do nicely.

When he looked at the sign-up sheet for those students staying, the absence of Harry's name was a bit of a shock. _'So Mr. Potter is going home for Christmas'_, he smiled until he realised there was also another alternative. _'No, I can't allow that. He must not go to the Bones place!' _he fumed.

Harry had accepted Susan's invitation to visit over Christmas and Susan had sent Ophelia to her aunt with the news. Amelia had been overjoyed to host Harry and had sent an owl to Hestia, warning of the possibility that Albus might try to interfere.

Hestia had taken her responsibility to protect Susan and Harry seriously and had already intercepted several attempts by the Malfoy heir and Ron Weasley to cause trouble. Mr. Weasley had jealousy issues, but Mr. Malfoy was a more serious threat. Both were children, however and were quietly dealt with without arousing suspicion. Dumbledore was a whole different problem. The cagy old bastard had cornered Harry and tried to force him to stay at school but Harry, being a bit brighter than he expected, denied his attempt to dictate where he went for the holiday.

"Mr. Potter, I must insist that you stay here or return to the Dursleys."

"Headmaster, you may insist, but this is my life and Madam Bones has invited me to spend Christmas at Bones Manor, and I've accepted."

"Nevertheless as your magical guardian, I'm denying that option," Albus bluffed.

Harry fumed at the blatant attempt to control him. "Indeed, Headmaster. Then I will be withdrawing from this prison you call a school."

"I'm afraid that is not an option, Mr. Potter," the headmaster smiled. "When you accepted the invitation to attend, you were placed in my care and I will not allow you to withdraw."

"So, one prison exchanged for another. You will find that I will no longer attend classes or serve any detentions you may impose. This is my life, Headmaster and I will no longer be dictated to!"

Albus groaned in frustration. He knew that he had no power to enforce Harry to stay at school, but he had bet that the years at Privet Drive would have made the boy timid and pliable.

At that moment, Professor Sprout stepped up, having heard the rancor that had been escalating for the past few minutes. "Headmaster! Surely you would not try to deny young Mr. Potter the opportunity to enjoy himself over the holidays? There is no rule that restricts a student where he or she may spend holidays. Surely the Board of Governors would overrule…"

Hestia Jones took that opportunity to insert herself into the growing argument. She knew her boss would be livid when she found out.

"Albus Dumbledore! Just what are you playing at?" she interjected angrily. "Mr. Potter has a right to enjoy his life without interference. You tread a dangerous path, Headmaster. Charges could be brought against you if you persist."

Albus frowned and the usually present twinkle in his eyes disappeared. "Mr. Potter is not safe anywhere other than Hogwarts or at his relatives place. I'm afraid I cannot allow…"

"Poppycock, Bones Manor is one of the most protected places in our world," Hestia proclaimed, overriding his objections. "Madam Bones, as the Director of the DMLE, is quite able to provide the necessary protection for Mr. Potter."

'_Damn meddling women,'_ he thought, but he didn't see any way to resolve this in his favour. "Very well, you may travel to Bones Manor, but you are not to venture anywhere else," he ground out.

"Again you are trying to control my life, Headmaster," Harry's voice rose in agitation. "Just why is that? What gives you the right to determine where I go or what I do outside of school?"

Albus pretended not to hear that, walking away angrily, knowing he'd been bested yet again.

"I demand an answer, Headmaster!" Harry shouted at the retreating form of the old man, but Albus had already disappeared.

Waves of magic had started to manifest itself around Harry until a familiar hand sought his and squeezed in a comforting manor.

"Harry," Susan soothed, "calm down; I heard, but I'm sure Auntie will be able to sort this out."

Hestia and Pomona were worried when Harry had started to manifest his magic. Both smiled in relief when Susan had immediately calmed him. Evidently the pair had formed a close friendship.

"How is the Headmaster my magical guardian, Susan? I don't trust him and now I don't even like him!"

Susan was incensed that the Headmaster would try something like that. He had no right to demand that Harry remain at school. There was definitely something fishy going on. "Come on Harry, we can ask Aunt Amelia when we get home. Everyone has a magical guardian until they become of age or are emancipated. Of age means seventeen in the magical age, but in your case, it might be younger since you're the last surviving member of the Potter family. We'll ask, but I'm sure that you can take up your head of House Potter soon."

Two days later, they boarded the train back to Kings Cross. Hermione was going on a ski vacation with her parents to the French Alps, Neville was staying with his grand-mum and Hannah was also going home but would visit Susan and Harry between Christmas and New Year.


	2. Christmas & Investigations

Susan & Harry

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for future language, violence and mature subjects. This story does not follow the JKR timeline and adventures will be quite different.

Ships: Susan/Harry. Neville/Hermione

Genera: Drama, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Christmas and Investigations<strong>

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station, several things happened at once. Amelia Bones thought she had things under control but a green spell rocketed down the platform just as Harry and Susan appeared.

Eye's wide, Harry did a foolish but brave thing; he pushed Susan to the ground, falling on top of her. The killing curse passed inches from their heads and found a target in an unfortunate wizard that had been just behind the pair.

As screams filled the air, more curses were cast until Amelia called on her back-up Aurors who had been carefully surveying the crowd. Unfortunately in the ensuing panic, the perpetrator managed to escape by portkey.

Gasping for air, Susan managed, "Harry! Are you all right? OOF, get off me Harry," she finally grinned when she noticed how they had landed, his face was bright red as he fumbled to rise. He had landed between her legs facing her knickers, her most private bits an inch from his nose.

Panicking only made it worse as she rolled the same way as him and she wound up sitting astride his face. "Oops, sorry Harry," and she abruptly stood up.

Harry was mortified, he was sure he would die of shame, but part of him wasn't so sure about that as a reaction set in that he had no control of. "Aagh!" he yelled, standing up as well, only to come face to face with Susan, who was equally red-faced.

"S-sorry," they both exclaimed at the same time.

Fortunately, Amelia had not witnessed the awkward encounter as she was cursing loudly at the unfortunate end to a carefully planned event. She had hoped to pick up Susan and Harry quietly and whisk them to Bones Manor before anyone noticed. Quickly making her way to the pair, she noticed the dead wizard that had been just behind them. "Kingsley, Cordon off the area, lock it down and call in the investigative team. I want a full report on this cock-up! Susan, Harry, are you all right?"

Getting an affirmative from both preteens, she hustled them away and side along apparated them to Bones Manor. "Susan, I have to go back and investigate this. I'll be back when I can. Meanwhile, you can show Harry to his room. Sorry about this Harry, but I told you that the wizarding world can be dangerous. You'll be safe here.

Miles away a wizard was cursing his luck. He was sure that he'd be able to kill Harry Potter, but the boy proved to be too fast. He'd tried several times, but people kept getting in the way. He'd almost got the daughter of his most hated enemy, but that was not to be either. Harry bloody Potter had protected her just in time. He'd killed, but it wasn't his chosen target. Well, no matter, one less mudblood to sully the name of wizard-kind.

But it wasn't a muggleborn, it was a pureblood and it would raise a storm of indignation and protest. He'd killed the young son of the Minister of Magic!

Meanwhile at Bones Manor, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the girl who almost died were just recovering from the adrenaline rush of their narrow escape from death.

"H-Harry, you saved me," Susan said shakily. "Thank you," and she kissed him forcefully on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry, taken aback by the sudden show of emotion, stuttered his reply; "I-I did, but I couldn't stand for you to be hurt or killed.

She'd pulled her head away, blushing furiously, but Harry had quite liked her soft lips on his. It was his first kiss, and although it was a bit clumsy, he wondered what it would be like to have it happen again. Then he stopped wondering as she hadn't moved away, moving closer and capturing his lips again. This time, he responded, tilting his head until they reached a comfortable position. His arms found her waist and back as they snogged for the first time.

Susan was in heaven. She'd dreamed of someday kissing Harry and now she was; and gloriously, he was kissing her back. At first it was awkward and clumsy but they soon found just the right position and wrapped their arms around one another, Susan running her hands through his messy hair and Harry shivered at the contact. It was an electric moment and although it seemed to go on forever, they both soon broke for air.

Grinning madly, Harry whooped for joy. "Whooee! What a kiss!" he exclaimed. Susan could only match his mood and held on, burying her flaming cheeks in his chest. Harry was stroking her luxurious hair, marveling in the softness and deep rich colour.

Susan sighed in contentment, forgetting for the moment what they'd just been through at Kings Cross.

Harry was wondering what had just happened and seizing on the most logical thing, blurted out; "Susan, w-would y-you be my girlfriend? I know it's a bit sudden, but I've liked you from the moment I met you."

"Harry," she squealed, "yes! I've liked you since the same moment."

More kissing ensued and by the time Amelia returned, the pair were still wrapped around each other, dreamy expressions on their faces.

Amelia had returned home to an unusual sight: Susan and Harry kissing. She quickly took a moment to record that before the inquisition began. Here was prime blackmail material against her niece.

"Ahem!" but that failed to get their attention. Every few seconds the pair would kiss and sigh. "Susan Amelia Bones!" she fairly shouted. That got their attention and they flew apart, cheeks flaming brightly in embarrassment. "What's going on? I leave you two alone for an hour and, and, just what are you two up to? Have you even shown Harry his room? Forget that, it looks like…never mind."

"Sorry Auntie, I, that is we, erm...Harry'smyboyfriendnow," she finished in a rush.

"Susan," Amelia warned, "you're both a little young to be thinking like that."

Harry had not recovered his composure but decided to keep quiet, he did manage to nod in agreement with Susan and waited for the storm to subside.

Susan was stubborn and like the Hufflepuff she was, pushed forward. "He saved my life Aunt Amelia, so I kissed him. One thing led to another and, well, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. We connected at school, but this is much deeper. Auntie, please don't be mad?"

Amelia had missed the part where Harry had saved Susan, being distracted by the sight of the killing curse flying into the crowd. "Really? Harry, I'd like to see a pensieve memory of that, if I may?"

Harry wasn't about to show her that! "Erm, can't I just tell you? It's rather embarrassing."

"Oh? Why would that be Harry? Susan?"

Susan was even more reluctant to share the memory. "Ah, Auntie, it's because of the position we fell into when he saved me. Please don't ask for that."

Amelia thought she understood and sighed. "Nevertheless, a young wizard was killed and I'd like to see all the evidence. Cornelius Fudge's son was the unlucky receiver of the killing curse."

Both Susan and Harry gasped at that. Reluctantly, Harry gave the memory, after Amelia explained the process.

Examining the memory closely, she saw the wizard that had cast the spell. She ignored the aftermath, choosing to revisit it at a more appropriate time. Clearly Harry and her niece had developed a relationship, and Amelia figured that was a good thing. It was a shame that the minister's son was killed, but here was an opportunity to, at the very least, sever the close ties that Fudge had with Lucius Malfoy. That little bit of evidence would be tricky to handle though. The word of an underage wizard would not be taken seriously, even with a penseive memory. The-Boy-Who-Lived, however might prove damning to the right people. She'd think about that before she began to plan how best to present it and to whom.

"Susan, I think you'd best show Harry to his room and then come back down here, I'd like a word."

Susan knew that tone and hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded. "Yes, Auntie, come on Harry, I think you'll like your new room," she replied brightly.

Harry could sense that Susan was worried what her aunt might say, so he decided to talk to her before she joined her aunt. When Susan showed him his room, he smiled. This was nothing like Privet Drive. Soft plush carpet in a neutral blue accented by a light blue for the walls. There was a generous sized desk and comfortable chair along with a large bookcase in a rich oak finish. A small walk-in closet and a luxurious bathroom completed the room. Harry managed to hold in the gasp that almost made it to his mouth. It was more than he'd ever seen before. Even the Hufflepuff dorms weren't this luxurious. Of course he'd missed taking in the rest of the manor when Susan began snogging him, but that was to be expected when his higher brain functions shut down. _'Gods could she kiss'_, he thought. He thought about what else had happened and his face grew warm as he tried to shunt that thought aside.

"Susan, I think we should talk. I don't want your aunt to be angry with you, so could we be careful in her presence. I really like you and it's brilliant kissing you, but maybe not in front of her."

Susan winced at what her aunt may have seen in the penseive and not mentioned. She knew her aunt would be supportive of a relationship with Harry, as that's all she talked about in her letters. "Harry," she sighed, "Aunt Amelia knows I like you, so the only problem might be the penseive memory. I think I can explain that it was an accident, but know this Harry, it excited me. When we're older, I think I'd like to be a bit naughty." She blushed at that admission and turned away.

Harry's eyes widened. Was this witch teasing him? If not, then he was in for the ride of his life (metaphorically speaking). Suddenly it was hot in the room and Harry tugged at his collar to let some of the heat escape his rapidly flushing face. It didn't help that another part of his body reacted as well. Squirming, he tried to surreptitiously adjust his trousers, but it was a losing cause. Turning away, he squeaked a good night and rushed to the loo.

Watching Harry, Susan quickly figured out his problem, that plus the brief view of his impressively tented trousers had her giggling to herself. Oh this was going to be such fun.

"I'll be back to say goodnight, Harry," she singsonged. Making her way back down to the lounge, her aunt bade her sit. "Now, Susan, I'm not going to scold you for kissing Harry, but we really need to talk about that wanton display I saw in the penseive. I can't believe you'd torture the poor boy like that! Have you no shame?"

"I-it was an accident Auntie, it happened so fast, I barely had time to think."

"No, Susan, I know you better than that. You were deliberately egging him on! I'll have none of that from now on, missy. You're both way to young for those shenanigans."

"S-sorry, Aunt Amelia," and she meant it. "I don't know what came over me. You know I've liked Harry forever. You even told me we used to cuddle as babies before his parents were k-killed. I think I love him Auntie. I know we're young, but I won't give him up!" she replied stubbornly.

Amelia sighed, she knew Susan and Harry got along like a house on fire, but propriety must be maintained. "I know Susan, and I'm not asking that. Just, just take it slow. He's not ready, I don't know when he'll be ready. Right now both your hormones are starting and I know how that can affect rational thinking. Give it time, he's still a damaged soul. The things I've seen in him and the effects of a lifetime of abuse I can sense, you'll have to tread carefully. I want to learn as much as I can from Harry, not from that old meddling headmaster. Did you know that Harry should have gone to me as a third choice if he was orphaned? Sirius Black was their first choice, followed by Neville's parents, and then your parents or me. Since Sirius is in Azkaban and Neville's parents are in the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungos, I was the next choice, but Dumbledore sealed the Potter's Wills, stating that they hadn't written one. The Wizengamot believed him and he was shunted off to his aunt and uncle. I need to confirm a few facts, but the goblins acknowledged that there is an existing Potter Will but would not let me read it. They did give me a verbal overview of who Harry was to go to and it most certainly was not his aunt and uncle. They wouldn't tell me who they were or where they lived, but Harry can provide that. With that information, I can pry Harry away from them and the manipulations of that evil old man."

Susan gasped in shock at what her aunt had just revealed. Harry could have grown up with her! "Harry," she breathed, "what have they put you through?" Tears formed in her eyes and she let out a strangled cry. "Oh Harry!" she sobbed.

"Now remember, Susan, Harry will need you to be strong for him. If he tells us about his life, and I'm not sure he will, be strong for him. Even the first day I met him, he flinched. That is not a normal reaction for a cared for boy. I'm positive he's been mistreated. You've brought out something in him that has been absent his whole life: love. Nurture it, but don't let your or his hormones rule. He'll heal with time and then you can pursue your naughty dreams." She smirked as her niece blushed scarlet.

"AUNTIE!" she said, horrified that her aunt would say what was really in her heart.

* * *

><p>The lead up to Christmas was a busy time in the Bones household. Their house elf Misty, had done all the hard stuff, cleaning and cooking, but gift shopping proved to be a chore. Amelia couldn't let Susan or Harry shop in Diagon Alley after what happened at Kings Cross, so Hestia Jones was pressed into service to act as go-between, doing the children's shopping for them. First one then the other would confide in her what to get for each other plus Amelia.<p>

Amelia was busy as well. It took a few days, but she had finally talked Harry into revealing his life at the Dursleys. Now that she knew where he lived, she opened an investigation on the family. What she learned shocked her to the core. Amelia vowed those monsters would regret laying a hand on that sweet boy. The neighbors had found it hard to believe that the boy was treated so shabbily. True, they thought something was off, but never suspected that the Dursleys were anything but proper neighbours. They did see young Harry toiling in the garden and he seemed a dab hand at it, but never suspected that he did all the work around the house, including the cooking, washing and ironing. Harry had broken down one evening and under Susan and Amelia's gentle guidance and urging, had told of his life. He wouldn't show Susan his back, but Amelia almost gagged when he showed her. Scar tissue upon scar tissue, long and ropey in some cases literally covered his back and legs. He had admitted that they rarely fed him more than scraps and left overs and he'd lived in a cupboard under the stairs with mops and other detritus for most of his life. The verbal abuse was worse, as it drove him to attempt suicide once, but his body magically healed itself before he did any real damage. It was a wonder he was still sane, much less a decent boy and not a criminal as most children would be under those circumstances.

Amelia would not let Susan know the worst and most degrading things that Harry had suffered. Susan had comforted Harry when the memories had been too painful, but Amelia had interviewed him away from Susan one night and found the stuff of horrors in his memories. She had taken the memories and bottled all of them and locked them in her safe to her own personal key code. She would use this in private to send those animals to Azkaban. Never mind that muggles were never sent there; those two would be when certain well positioned people found out. She would make sure they were warned that they would be obliviated afterward to prevent word being leaked to the general public.

Meanwhile, she was still working to take Lucius down, but it would be hard.

* * *

><p>Finally, Christmas was upon them and Harry seemed much happier after sharing his pain with whom he now felt as family. The tree had been trimmed and that was an adventure all in itself as Harry had never been allowed to enjoy any part of Christmas with the Dursleys. He had always been locked in his cupboard and fed scraps. Susan had broken down and cried when he told them. Amelia, now knowing the depth of depravity the Dursleys were capable of, could barely hold back her own tears.<p>

Christmas morning, Misty was up preparing breakfast and a sleepy Harry was awoken when Susan jumped on his bed, tickling him until he woke.

"Wake up Harry, it's Christmas! Come see what Father Christmas brought."

Harry was ready to hex Susan until she said the magic word and he remembered he wasn't at the Dursleys. Excitedly he jumped out of bed, dumping a startled Susan on her bum and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" she complained. "Jeez, Harry, I didn't expect…" and she trailed off, realizing that Harry had probably never had a happy Christmas.

"Sorry Susan, I forgot. I got presents?"

"Of course, silly; what do you think Hestia went shopping for?"

"Oh, err um, yeah. It's just that I've never…"

Susan put a finger over his lips to silence him. "I know, but that's all changed now, love."

Harry considered the word Susan had just used. Love. He tested the word and found it gave him a warm feeling. He had never been loved before, but now… He broke out in a wide smile and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly. The kiss turned into a full snog when the startled girl responded enthusiastically.

"Ahem! You were supposed to just wake him up, young lady," Amelia interrupted the pair.

Susan grinned wickedly and replied, "But this so much more fun!"

Amelia huffed and rejoined, "Let Harry get dressed and meet us in the dining room."

"Yes, Auntie," they both replied at the same time, with a smirk.

Later, after a wonderful English breakfast, they turned to opening presents.

Susan was set to tear into hers when Amelia reminded her, "Guests first, Susan."

Susan blushed and handed Harry his pile, making sure her gift to him was on top.

Amelia distributed the rest of the presents as Harry waited patiently for Susan to open his. Amelia gave her a slight nod and she squealed in delight as she tore into the gaily wrapped package. "It's beautiful, Harry." Harry had gifted her with a fine gold necklace with a small heart pendant. Noticing a split in the side of the pendant, she carefully pried it open. Inside were a pair of carefully fitted wizarding photographs of Harry and Susan. "HARRY! Wherever did you get those?" Her eyes shone with happy tears as she gazed at the two photographs. Photograph Harry was reaching across to kiss photograph Susan.

Amelia smiled as she answered. I took the photos on a wizarding camera when you two were snogging each other last week," she admitted. "At first I was going to use it as blackmail to get you to admit you fancied each other but then I knew that wouldn't work when the kissing continued much longer than I expected. Harry came to me wondering what to get you and I suggested this."

That earned Harry another heated kiss. "Open yours, Harry," Susan begged suddenly shy.

Harry's gift from her was a wizarding photograph of him and Susan hugging each other as babies.

Susan answered, "This was in my room that my aunt gave to me years ago as a memento of when we stayed together at your parents place before they went into hiding."

Harry opened the final package. It also revealed a wizarding photograph, this one of his parents at their wedding reception. They were dancing and tears of joy ran down his cheek. "Where did you get…?"

"Well, of course I was at the wedding, so I took a few pictures," Amelia replied. I have a few more that I've started in an album for you two. You won't get to see it for a couple of years yet, as I have to talk to more people that knew them. Also, I'll add you two when I get more.

Susan opened her present from her aunt and found, much to her surprise, a pair of gold earrings to match her necklace. Finely crafted of goblin gold they were enchanted with tiny protection runes, almost invisible, but Amelia assured her they would protect her from all but the deadliest curses. The necklace also had fine runes inscribed on the back, providing a link from the photographs to the pair of them.

I have one other gift for Harry," Amelia stated as she presented him with a bracelet with the same runes and the same fine goblin gold. "The runes on this one are tied to Susan's necklace and both will heat up if the other is in danger. Oh, and there is a hidden link on the inside with a photograph of the two of you kissing," she grinned, watching the pair blush.

"This is great Auntie, Susan beamed, while Harry joined in with the pair hugging Amelia.

The dinner was excellent, a truly great testament to the creative magic of their house elf Misty.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hannah asked if she could come through the floo and an hour later Neville was granted access as well. Both brought presents and Amelia had made sure that Susan and Harry had bought presents for them as well, along with Hermione. She would get hers when they returned to school. All were happy with their presents, with Hannah eyeing Susan speculatively when she noticed the locket and Harry's matching bracelet. "So, Susan," Hannah grinned, "anything you'd like to share?" she giggled as Susan smiled sweetly, knowing that Susan couldn't keep a secret like that for very long.<p>

Susan and Hannah quickly disappeared into Susan's room and much giggling could be heard. Neville raised his eyebrows at this and Harry clued him in to his new girlfriend.

"I think Hannah suspected and just got confirmation that we're a couple now," Harry said with a grin. "I'd like to keep it quiet between our group though. At least until we're older. I'll tell Hermione, of course, but that's all. No sense in attracting trouble."

"Uh, yes, about Hermione," Neville said quietly, "I find her quite attractive. Do you think she would be interested in me?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "She's scarily brilliant, Neville. Do you think you can handle a girl that will probably be the brightest witch in school?"

"Oh, that doesn't scare me, I like smart people, plus she's the first girl that would even talk to me, apart from Susan, and I know Sue really likes you and always has."

"Then yes, I think she would. Hermione has the same shyness issues you have, so I think it might be good if you pursue her. Be aware that Terry Boot might give you competition though. He's definitely thinking about her."

"Damn," Neville swore softly. "He's almost as smart as her plus he's in the same house."

"Don't sell yourself short, Neville. I don't think she's paid any attention to him yet. She's too focused in studying. That could be your in; study with her and pay attention to her. She'll notice, I guarantee it."

Neville sighed and relaxed slightly. "I'll give it my best shot. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Neville, we're only eleven, well Hermione's twelve; I assure you it's not too late!"

Later that evening, after Hannah and Neville had left, Susan joined Harry on the couch in the lounge. Amelia had gone to the office to check in, hoping that there were no new problems.

"Harry," Susan started, "I was talking to Hannah and I think she's interested in Neville. What do you think?"

"Oh, boy! I had a talk with Neville and he's definitely interested in Hermione. I've talked him into pursuing her. Hannah won't like that."

Susan grimaced at that. "No, you're right, Hannah won't like that. I guess we'll just have to see how it all works out," she sighed. "Hannah has been my best friend for years. I thought Terry Boot was interested in her, at least he hangs around Hermione enough."

"I've never got the impression that she pays much attention to him though," Harry replied. "Neville's certainly the smartest person in Herbology and Hermione is always asking him questions. She's still too focused on studies though, so either one may have a chance if they're serious. I think Neville will try harder though, so my bet is on him. Maybe we could get Hannah interested in Terry," he added.

Susan thought a minute and finally agreed. "Hannah will be hurting when she finds out Neville likes Hermione, maybe I can do a bit of matchmaking."

"That's my girlfriend," Harry said as he kissed her. A kiss that soon turned into a full out snog.

"Jeez, you guys, give it a bit of a rest. You've been at it all day," came from a suddenly returning Amelia. The smile on her face belied the strict voice, as both preteens laughed.

* * *

><p>The time between Boxing Day and New Years was quiet and the pair fell into a study routine, knowing that they would have to be sharp to maintain top placing in their year at Hogwarts (along with Hermione of course). Hermione was still the leader and although Harry and Susan came close, they could never beat her. Hermione had near perfect recall (eidetic) and once learned, never forgot anything. Neville was very good with plants and the group used his knowledge and expertise to good advantage. They, of course, helped him in his weak subjects. Potions remained the problem for the group. By this time, Professor Snape had ceased trying to taunt and upset Harry, as he never responded. With Susan monitoring him very closely and reporting to her aunt, Snape became wary of her and her friends. The Slytherins continued to be favoured and Draco Malfoy continued to taunt, but the ever present Hestia Jones deterred any overt actions by Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy had apparently learned his lesson when Hestia caught him sabotaging Susan and Harry's potion that they had been brewing in Snape's class one afternoon. He was frog-marched out of the class, despite the objections of Professor Snape, swearing to arrest him for complicity in a potion that could have proved fatal. Snape saw it differently and complained to Dumbledore, but Albus found his hands tied when Hestia produced the evidence of sabotage. Draco was given a strong warning and served detention for a week. His protestations of "When my father hears of this,,," earned him a death glare from Hestia, who actually meant it. Draco shut up, shivering at the wand pointed at his throat. As an Auror, attached to Amelia Bones, she was safe in her position and took no shit from anyone. She was one of the very few people that Amelia trusted completely.<p>

In any case, although taunting still continued, Draco was very careful whom he taunted.

* * *

><p>As the holidays neared an end, one other troubling thing happened; the escape of the notorious murderer Sirius Black. Nobody knew how he escaped, but everyone seemed to think Harry Potter was in danger, including Amelia. So, of course she took precautions.<p>

The minister of magic, afraid of the public backlash if the Potter boy was killed decided to supply Dementors to guard the school. Amelia was furious. What was the man thinking? Those foul creatures could not distinguish the good from the bad and would be attracted to people like Harry that already had nightmares. Albus Dumbledore was also outraged, but his public posturing seemed not to affect Cornelius Fudge, who felt they he had to be seen doing something.

Amelia had shown Harry and Susan the Patronus Charm, but didn't expect either to be able to produce it. She knew that Hestia was able and she assigned Kingsley Shacklebolt as added protection until they reached Hogwarts.

Harry had fully understood the charm, but was unable to practice it at Bones Manor. Susan, likewise understood, but knew she'd be unable to produce it yet. That was about to change.

The platform at Kings Cross was filled with returning students that were hurriedly ushered onto the train. Susan and Harry found an empty compartment and were soon joined by Neville and a smiling Hermione.

"Hi guys, did you have a nice holiday?" She noticed the grim looks on Susan and Harry. Even Neville wore a frown. "What is it? Has something happened? I haven't kept up with the news…" She trailed off as the mood seemed to darken.

"Harry's being hunted, we think," Susan started to explain. "My aunt thinks the mass murderer Sirius Black may be after Harry to finish what V-Voldemort tried to do. He was supposed to be the one who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. He just escaped from Azkaban prison, and no one has done that before."

"What? I've read about that in 'Infamous Wizards of the Twentieth Century' but, but how?"

"Nobody knows how he escaped, but the Ministry has sent Dementors to guard the school," Susan replied disgustedly.

"That's bad, I've read about them. Why would they send those creatures to a school full of children? You know they won't be able to differentiate between innocent and guilty. They could wipe out half the school before anyone could stop them."

"Hermione, have you heard of the Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it's supposed to be really hard to learn. I think they only teach that in seventh year and it's not a required charm for testing unless you want to become an Auror. Most people can't cast it."

"I think we should try to learn it," Harry suggested. "It could well save out lives."

"We're just starting Hogwarts, Harry, we'd never be strong enough to cast it," Hermione stated, with nods from Neville and Susan.

"I watched as Susan's Aunt Amelia cast it to demonstrate it. I think I'd like to try," Harry replied with confidence. "First you have to find a really happy memory and pull that to the front of your mind. The incantation is simple enough, 'Expecto Patronum' and a sharp jab with your wand." Concentrating, Harry remembered the kiss Susan gave him the first time. "Expecto Patronum," he yelled with a sharp jab of his wand. To his and everyone's amazement, a strong whitish vapour appeared, and slowly coalesced into a shape of some kind. Harry's jaw dropped and he lost focus and the form dissipated.

"Wow," Neville exclaimed, clearly impressed. The others were speechless.

"Y-you did it!" Susan exclaimed. "Harry, that was amazing. Tell us how you did it."

"But, but I already told you. You need to find a really happy memory and, well, follow what I did."

"What memory did you use?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed and Susan immediately knew. "He used the memory when we first kissed I bet."

"Y-you kissed? When did that happen and why?" Hermione prodded.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. We became a couple over the holidays. I kissed him after saving me at Kings Cross at the start of holidays. Some idiot tried to kill us with a killing curse."

Hermione gasped in shock. "Do you know who it was?"

"Oh yes, Harry got a good look at him. It's not admissible in court, but it was Draco's father. Aunt Amelia is building a case against him, but he's got powerful friends."

Neville had heard this story and relayed it to his grandmother. Madam Longbottom was incensed, to say the least.

"Okay, now you try it, Susan," Harry prodded his girlfriend. "I'm sure you can come up with an appropriate memory," he teased with a grin.

"Shut it you," Susan responded, but she already knew the one she wanted, their first snogging session when Auntie caught them. She concentrated and spoke the words forcefully and with a jab of her wand, a solid Badger form appeared. It lasted a bit longer than Harry's, but it was definitely there.

"Amazing!" was heard from the other three. "Susan, I'm proud of you!" Harry exclaimed pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

"Wait, what?" Hermione exclaimed. "I seem to have missed the part where you said Harry and you were boyfriend and girlfriend. Aren't you two a little young for that?"

"Well, Auntie claims it's just the hormones kicking in early, but I know I've liked Harry since we were babies," Susan explained.

"You did? How did you know Harry that young?"

"My Aunt Amelia and my parents were friends with his mum and dad, and they would let us play together before they went into hiding and were killed. My mum and dad were killed a year later. I've always known Harry, but he seems to not remember that. We think Dumbledore may have removed his memory of us. Auntie was furious when she found out some of the things Dumbledore did to Harry. He should never have been placed with his relatives. He was supposed to go to Neville's parents, but they...sorry Neville. They weren't able to take him and his godfather Sirius Black was first on the list with Aunt Amelia third. Harry could have grown up with me."

Eleven o'clock came and the train departed. The four preteens sat and talked about their holidays. Hermione's trip to France turned into a ski vacation. Neville questioned her closely about that, never having heard of skiing before. Harry had never been even swimming, much less skiing, so he paid attention too. Susan had been to Switzerland and had learned to ski and promised to take him at the next opportunity. "You'll love it," both girls enthusiastically agreed. Neville wasn't sure, but if Hermione liked it, he was game to try it.

"Maybe we can all go next winter break," Susan suggested.

They all agreed that it would be a great idea.

Hestia stopped by for a quick check, before joining Kingsley, patrolling the train.

Neither Hermione nor Neville were able to produce a full patronus, but at least they both got silvery vapour out of their wands. Hermione didn't quite have a strong enough happy memory and Neville had less than that, but still was able to produce a wisp.

Harry smirked and whispered in Neville's ear, while Susan whispered in Hermione's. Both blushed, looking at the other uncertainly, before Neville proved brave enough to pull Hermione into a passionate kiss. Hermione was startled at first, but found the experience quite enjoyable. Maybe that wouldn't produce a strong enough feeling, but it felt really good the longer their lips met. And then Hermione did something that she'd read in one of her mum's paperbacks that she'd discovered recently. She deepened the kiss and used her tongue to urge Neville to open his mouth where she promptly invaded it. Neville had never felt such a heat rise in his body and mind as he responded, not quite sure if he was doing it right, but Hermione grabbed his head and full out snogged him, much to the surprise of Neville, Harry and Susan. After they had broken for air, Harry noticed a glassy eyed Neville with a silly grin plastered on his face. Hermione seemed changed as well.

"Now, you two, try that Patronus again!" Harry demanded.

This time, Neville managed a large bear, while Hermione's was a very solid otter.

"Come on Harry, you've shown us how, let's see a better one this time," Neville prodded.

Immediately a new memory surfaced and Harry cast a giant stag that pranced around the cramped compartment before darting out the door and charging down a Dementor that had boarded the train unnoticed until Harry felt their presence.

Meanwhile Hestia and Kingsley had noticed the intruder, but before they could form their own Patronus, a giant silvery solid looking stag gored the foul creature, causing a hideous screech, before it turned to black ash.

Speechless, the pair just stood in amazement, wondering what had happened.

"It came from Susan's compartment," Hestia finally figured it out.

"But who cast it?" Kingsley asked.

"Let's find out." The pair quickly made it down to Susan and Harry's compartment to find an unconscious Harry and Susan fussing over him.

"Who cast that Patronus? Kingsley asked.

"Harry," Neville replied. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," he breathed. "It was solid. I could feel it, it was weird. Sort of like a furred animal, but not."

"It felt like electricity," Hermione suggested, "but softer, it gave me a slithery fuzzy feeling when I touched it. Then it galloped away and a minute later Harry collapsed. I think it really drained him. He was grinning like mad when he cast it though."

"That's impossible," Hestia argued, realizing that she'd made an absurd statement since she saw the result. "Well, it shouldn't have been possible," she corrected herself. She knelt beside Susan who was whispering to him, urging him to wake up.

"Get some chocolate, Kingsley. That should wake him up," Hestia suggested.

A few minutes later after forcing Harry to eat a small slab of dark chocolate, Harry coughed and tried to sit up. "What happened? I feel like someone ran over me with a lorry."

Hestia and Kingsley looked at each other and then at Harry. "Who taught you that, Harry?" Hestia asked, surprised that he had done something thought to be impossible.

"Amelia showed me and explained how to produce one, but didn't really believe I could do it," Harry replied groggily.

"Harry showed all of us, and we can all produce a Patronus, but not like that!" Hermione stated flatly.

"Really? You all can produce one? Not just a wisp, but a fully corporal one?" Kingsley asked, not really believing it.

"Well, not at first, but Susan did and then Harry told us how…" Hermione blushed at how he'd managed to goad them into producing a really happy memory. She'd have to talk to Neville about that, '_Neville,'_ she thought. _'Who would have believed it? He's a really good kisser too.'_

The rest of the trip was uneventful, but an angry Albus Dumbledore awaited the returning quartet.


	3. Hunted

Susan & Harry

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for future language, violence and mature subjects. This story does not follow the JKR timeline and adventures will be quite different.

Ships: Susan/Harry. Neville/Hermione

Genera: Drama, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hunted<strong>

Sirius Black was considering his options. He had barely escaped Azkaban with his sanity mostly intact. Hiding out in his animagus form, he was searching for the one that betrayed him. Half starved for the past ten years, he had taken to stealing scraps and begging for food as he could in his dog form. Frequently he was reduced to eating rats and whatever small game he could chase down. He dared not resume his human form for fear of capture and being returned to that hell hole or worse. He shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile, a certain rat animagus was shivering with the thought that Black was free. Sirius would be looking for him and would kill him immediately if he found where he was hiding. He'd considered it a stroke of luck that he'd found a home as the pet of a wizarding family. He'd have to be very careful now, ready to bolt at the first sign that Black was close.

* * *

><p>Susan was the first to spot the problem. It was never a good sign when the Headmaster scowled. "Harry, I think the Headmaster wants to speak to you."<p>

Albus had fixed his eyes on the detraining students, wanting to catch Harry as soon as possible. As he surveyed the crowd, his eyes spotted him walking with Miss Bones and her Auror escort. Also with them was the Longbottom heir and the mudblood Granger. Try as he might to isolate him from the others, it seemed an impossible effort. Harry was practically tied to Susan and if his eyes didn't deceive him, they were holding hands. _'Surely not,'_ he groaned. He met her eyes for a moment and detected defiance in them as she glared back at him, before he looked away. "Damn, it's worse than I thought!" he muttered. "I have to talk to young Harry to see how much influence she has in his life."

"What do you think he wants Susan?"

"Nothing good if his scowl is any indication," she replied. "He is a master legilimens, Harry, so never look him in the eyes. He reads thoughts, in other words. It's a branch of mind magic that is technically illegal to use without the person's permission. I suspect he won't ask your permission, and as a powerful wizard in our society, he will probably be able to get away with it. Don't look directly at him and if he forces you to, kick him hard where it hurts. Otherwise he'll read your deepest thoughts and obliviate you afterwards. Be careful, my love."

There it was again, Love! He trusted her and therefore what she said was the truth. She loved him and that would be all he needed. "I'll be careful, I love you too!" he replied as he briefly kissed her.

Albus saw that, even at that distance, and it confirmed his worst fears. This was bad, very bad. He'd have to obliviate both of them and steer them to different people. It was too early for love to form; they were just too young. Next year, Genevra Weasley would be attending, she would make a suitable partner for Mr. Potter, with a little guidance and persuasion.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" he used his best grandfatherly tone, hoping to gain some trust.

"Yes, Headmaster, is there a problem?" Harry asked warily.

"Please come with me, there is something I wish to discuss in private."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I won't discuss anything with you after what you tried to do to prevent me from joining Susan for Christmas. Where I go, she goes, and by extension, her Auror escort as well."

Albus ground his teeth in frustration. Deciding to take a different tack, he released a bit of information. "Sirius Black, the notorious murderer has escaped and is likely looking to hurt or kill you. I merely wanted to assure your safety. It is not safe staying with the Bones family, it would be best if you stayed here at Hogwarts where the wards are strongest."

"Again I ask, Headmaster, why is this any concern of yours? What I do out of school is none of your business!" he replied forcefully. "The Bones Manor is quite well warded and Madam Bones can call on the Aurors if needed."

Harry had accidentally met the headmaster's eyes and immediately felt a pressure in his mind. "HEADMASTER! What are you doing? You know it's illegal to read people's minds without their permission!" he shouted.

Hestia immediately brought her wand out and cast a stunner at Albus. She growled in frustration as the barmy old goat cast a shield to protect himself. "Albus Dumbledore! If you wish to stay out of Azkaban for the illegal use of Legilimens, I'd suggest you cease right now!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted. "I'll have your badge for this unwarranted interference…" Then he gasped in agony as Harry kicked him in his privates.

Susan glared at the headmaster. "You'd best rethink that, Headmaster. My aunt can legally arrest you for what you attempted."

Albus sputtered ineffectually, intense pain on his face. "One hundred points from Hufflepuff and a months detention with Professor Snape, Miss Bones and Mr. Potter," he ground out.

Hestia fixed her eyes on the headmaster, knowing her mental shields were strong enough to prevent an invasion. "You will be hearing from my boss, Albus Dumbledore, and you will most certainly not like what she has to say. Good day to you sir."

With that, she escorted the pair to the Great Hall for dinner.

Albus had suffered a humiliating defeat and was smarting. Never mind his private parts were aching; he'd have to sit down for awhile to recover. "Damn those three!" he swore vehemently. He'd somehow have to catch Mr. Potter alone. Perhaps the portraits could help, they were, after all, under his direct control.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black had steadily headed north towards Scotland and Hogwarts Castle, sensing perhaps, that his quarry was hidden within its confines. He'd been a fool to trust Peter and he'd paid. Ten long years in Azkaban; Peter would pay dearly for his traitorous ways!<p>

He was now within two days hard walk to Hogwarts and the pads of his paws were sore. Vengeance burned bright in his blood, the Blacks, after all, knew about vengeance. His mother had burned his name off the family tapestry and tried to disinherit him, but his father refused, and Lord Black was a stubborn, crusty old pureblood. He had hopes of rehabilitating Sirius to the pureblood way, but it was not to be. He'd met James Potter and the two hit it off immediately. He'd been sorted into Gryffindor, much to the chagrin and disgust of his family and told not to bother coming home again. James' father, Charlus Potter was reluctant to accept him, but finally James won him over and he was treated as if he were a Potter. When James married Lily and had Harry, James named him as his godfather. Sirius was over the moon and played with Harry and the visiting Bones child of Harry's age. What was her name now? He couldn't quite remember. He could remember that Harry and...Susan, that was her name, got along very well.

He hadn't thought of Harry for quite some time, but wondered where he lived now. Hopefully, with the Longbottoms or Bones. Then a thought occurred to him; Harry would be there in his first year!

He had to get there, but how would Harry receive him? He was a wanted criminal, never mind he had never been tried, just thrown in Azkaban and locked away for ten years.

Sirius was desperately thin and suffered from years of bad food, not to mention the draining effect of the Dementors. It had become harder each year to remember how to change, until in desperation, he transformed and slipped through the bars. Padfoot was now thin enough to slip through. Once free, he had the difficult job of swimming the distance back to the mainland. He'd almost drowned but with a final burst of energy, he barely managed it and immediately collapsed on the shore, gasping for breath. He lay there for what seemed like hours until he heard the guards searching for him. No one had ever escaped Azkaban before, but they had never imprisoned an animagus before. His first thought was moving away from the area and then getting food. Several days later he'd worked his way to Hadrian's Wall, but it was still a long way to go. He'd been lucky, it had not snowed yet, although it had gotten progressively colder. As a dog animagus it wasn't a problem so far, but when he encountered snow...he didn't want to think about that, especially if he was still far away from Hogwarts. Fortunately his luck was still with him. The Hogwarts Express had stopped, not far from where he was for some unknown reason. He took a chance and clambered aboard, noticing that someone had cast a Patronus spell. Odd, he thought, then he looked at the shape, for it was almost solid. _'Prongs!' _The thought so shook him that he almost missed what happened next. The stag Patronus rammed into a Dementor! _'That's impossible!'_ he thought. What happened next shook him to the core; the Dementor disintegrated. All that was left was some foul smelling ash. "I must be insane; you can't destroy a Dementor." Yet here was the proof.

A commotion erupted just ahead of him and he spotted his old friend Kingsley, along with a pretty blonde that he supposed was also an Auror. Instantly he decided to hide, only there were precious few places to hide on the train with no wand. He backed up the corridor until he reached the next carriage. Chancing it, he changed back to a wizard and continued on through the train, luckily not meeting anyone. It seemed that everyone was hiding from the Dementor. He reached the first car and hunkered down. This carriage was empty and he slipped into the compartment nearest the baggage car. Nobody wanted to be near the baggage car and in any case, the train was hardly full. Not everyone went home for the holidays. He locked the door, drew the curtains and settled down for the ride. The train resumed its journey after someone went up to the engine driver to signal him to restart the journey. Sometime later, the train slowed and he figured they had arrived at Hogsmeade station.

Slipping out the door after everyone had detrained, he looked around. The students had taken the waiting carriages to the castle. Now came the hard part; where to stay. It was bitterly cold, but that didn't bother him. It had started to snow, so staying far away from Hogwarts might not be a good idea. Then he had a bright idea. The Shrieking Shack! Almost the ideal place to stay. He knew how to get there; via the Whomping Willow and the tunnel. Staying out of sight, he prodded the knot on the trunk and slipped down the hole and into the tunnel. A quick race down in his dog form and he was inside the shack. It was cold inside and rather dark, but he curled up and awaited the dawn.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley had been watching Scabbers. Something was wrong with his pet. He put it off to being in the Slytherin dungeons. Nobody in their right mind would want to be there. Millicent Bulstrode had pursued him relentlessly, and truth be told, she was beginning to grow on him. He had no other friends in Slytherin and the Twins teased him mercilessly whenever they saw him. He'd taken to hiding for Merlin's sake, from his own brothers. Millicent found him with a suddenly squirming Scabbers.<p>

"What's wrong with your pet, Ron?" she asked, not unkindly.

"Dunno, he's been acting off for the past few days."

"How old is he?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dunno, I got him from my brother Percy and he had him for years. Why?"

"I think off is too mild a word, that's not a normal rat; rats don't live that long," she reminded him.

"Well, he's not magical, if that's what you mean," Ron replied.

"No, but he could be an animagus disguised as a rat!" she stated drawing her wand.

Scabbers panicking, bit Ron's finger. Ron, shocked that his pet would bite him dropped him and Scabbers made a run for it.

Millicent sent a stunner, managed to miss the rat and fired another stunner as the rat dodged and weaved its way to freedom.

Millicent chased after him, followed by Ron, who yelled, "Don't hurt him Millie!"

Millicent, now convinced that rat was not as he appeared ran, firing curses but just missing the rodent each time.

Scabbers knew the jig was up, but he had a few tricks up his 'sleeve'. He ducked behind a tapestry and ran down a hidden corridor, with Millicent and Ron in hot pursuit. Ron and Millicent had never been this way before, but doggedly tried to keep up. Suddenly Scabbers transformed back into Peter Pettigrew and pulling a hidden wand, stunned both Ron and Millicent. _'I'm not safe here, best head for the Shrieking Shack,' _he thought.

* * *

><p>Susan, Harry and Neville met up after the welcome back dinner and looked for Hermione.<p>

Hermione, meanwhile, had settled down in her dorm, thinking about Neville. "That kiss on the train...I've never even kissed a boy before, but it was wonderful," she sighed. _'Neville __sure __has changed since the beginning of the year, maybe I should see if...No wait a minute, it's just hormones, we're too young. But Harry and Susan...and I do like Neville. He's just as smart as Harry, but in a different way.'_ The thought, once formed, wouldn't leave her alone. "Argh, not now! I need to do well here, it's important to me to be the best I can be." The thought of Neville's kiss and more importantly, her response, would not leave her alone. It was maddening. She couldn't read and later she found she couldn't properly sleep. Neville and 'The Kiss' kept replaying in her mind. She would doze off and start to dream and Neville invaded her dreams. She would start imagining him lying over her, kissing her, doing naughty things until finally she succumbed to a deeper sleep. She awoke the next morning with her knickers damp. "Oh my god!" She was mortified, realizing that her dreams had caused her body to react. She'd had her first 'wet' dream.

Neville had trouble sleeping that night as well. _'We snogged! Hermione Granger and I actually snogged. Merlin she's a great kisser,'_ he thought. "Hang on Neville, this ride will be a wild one!"

Susan and Harry had stayed awake for hours after lights out time. Both were absorbed in the multiple problems of: How did he manage to kill a Dementor, what was Dumbledore up to, and how did we get together as a couple so soon?

Both fell into a fitful sleep, wondering about everything that had happened over the holidays.

Harry was wondering how he was going to remain with Susan next summer. Susan was wondering the same, but she knew her aunt would find a way to make it happen.

* * *

><p>The head of the DMLE was furious. Once again, Albus Dumbledore had overstepped his authority. Amelia had almost enough evidence to put Lucius Malfoy away, but presenting it to Fudge would be a problem. Cornelius owed his continued support and lifestyle to Malfoy and would hear nothing against his pureblood upstanding friend. The death of his son had hit him hard, but getting him to believe that Lucius was responsible would be a hard sell, even with Harry's pensieve memory.<p>

Amelia had a good mind to arrest Albus for trying to invade Harry's mind, but she would let it go for now, as Harry seemed able to look after himself. She smiled at the resourcefulness of the young lad when Hestia had owl mailed her the memory. Albus had been brought down a peg that day, but she knew the battle was far from over. Just what was Dumbledore's interest in Harry, beyond his duty to teach and administer the school? There was something else, she was sure of it. She had asked around through her ministry friends if there was anything odd, but so far came up blank. Why was Harry hidden after Voldemort was destroyed by Harry as a baby? The official answer was that there were still Death Eaters out there that would like to avenge their Dark Lord, and Harry was always going to be a target, but it must be more than that. Dumbledore taking what seemed to be a personal interest was out of character for the old wizard. Usually he contented himself manipulating people to do his bidding. _'That must be it! He has a plan for Harry and won't tell anyone what it is!'_ she suddenly realised. Finding that plan would be the key to getting Harry out from under his control.

Well, the prosecution of the Dursleys was going well. They were formally charged with child abuse yesterday and were to appear in a muggle court today to answer the charges. Amelia had made sure that the evidence was incontrovertible, air tight in fact. She had a sworn signed statement from Harry, plus she was due to testify for the prosecution as a close friend. Dumbledore was effectively kept out of the loop. They were going down. She had photographic evidence of his many injuries and independent medical opinion on what that kind of treatment would do to a child. She'd also a plan to take Harry in as a ward, but that was not as solid as she'd like. The muggle justice and child placement services were notoriously slow to make a decision. She wouldn't let Harry be sent to an orphanage. She would obliviate people if necessary to make sure that didn't happen. Paperwork would need to be taken care of too. No trace of Harry going anywhere other than to her as his guardian, would be allowed.

* * *

><p>Peter had started to ascend the stairs from the tunnel when he was caught in a body bind and stunned.<p>

"Hello Peter," a cold voice spoke as he was awoken. "I think we have a few things to discuss before I kill you!"

"S-Sirius!" a panicked Peter Pettigrew stuttered. "H-how did you find me?"

"Well, technically you found me, but I've been looking forward to finding you after the traitorous thing you did by betraying the Potters. Then you had the gall to frame me! You have no shame Peter, so you are going to do a few unpleasant things before I kill you. First will be a signed confession, in your own blood, then you will tell me all you know about the Death Eaters that escaped justice. For now, you will tell me all you know about Harry Potter."

"Please, Sirius," he begged. I couldn't help it. The Dark Lord was taking over and I-I was promised protection if I joined him. He has ways, Sirius, I…"

"You sniveling little bastard, I would have died, as you should have before betraying James and Lily! What about Harry, now! The truth, Wormtail, I want to know everything!"

Eventually it all came out, but Peter knew very little about Harry. Supposedly Ron, his owner, was to befriend Harry, but that didn't happen. He'd been sorted into Slytherin and had no contact with Harry who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Peter betrayed all the Death Eaters he knew and eventually signed a confession in his own blood. He begged Sirius for his life, promising to testify at his trial.

Sirius considered that for a minute and almost agreed when Peter suddenly broke free and transformed. Sirius had confiscated Peter's wand and fired stunner after stunner at him before finally catching him as he was about to escape through the door.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. You useless piece of excrement. I should kill you right now, but I have a better idea." Peter was bound in magical ropes and stunned to make sure. Sirius was taking a chance, but he needed to contact his old friend Amelia Bones. The Bones girl was at Hogwarts but getting her and Harry here was a bit of a problem.

* * *

><p>Ron and Millicent were eventually discovered stunned behind a hidden corridor. The Twins, George and Fred Weasley, were asked where their brother was by Professor McGonagall. After checking their secret map, George spotted him and Millicent in the hidden corridor. Of course they knew of this shortcut to the third floor and had used it many times. This was definitely tease-worthy material. Ron would never be allowed to forget the romantic tryst he had with Millicent.<p>

When it came out that Scabbers was an animagus and was hiding as a rat to escape detection. The description of the man closely resembled a long thought to be dead Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

><p>The next day, Harry awoke to find a note slipped onto his bed. Reading the note, he immediately called for Susan. "I woke up to find this note, Susan and I don't know what to make of it. How did anyone even get the note to me?"<p>

Susan looked at the note and gasped. "Harry, this is a note from Sirius Black! He wants to meet with us! Harry, Black is the one that betrayed your parents...wait, he signed it Your Godfather, Sirius Black! Sirius is your godfather? If that's true, he couldn't have betrayed your parents; there's a magical oath involved. I need to contact Auntie."

"I have a godfather? A godfather who was in prison? A trial would have cleared him, wouldn't it if he was my godfather?"

Susan thought a brief minute about that. "Of course! He must not have received a trial. Let's talk to Hestia, she can reach Auntie faster than an owl."

Hestia read the note and asked the headmaster permission to use his floo for a floo call. Albus was wary, but decided to comply.

"Amelia, Harry needs to talk with you right away. Can you come here, it's important."

After asking and being granted the use of the floo, Amelia greeted Albus and Hestia.

"What's up, Auror Jones?" Amelia, all business, asked.

"Harry's received a note, you better look at it," Hestia replied.

Albus was intrigued; just what kind of note would call for the head of the DMLE to drop everything and come here?

The trio marched down to the Hufflepuff tower and walked into the common room where Harry and Susan were waiting.

"I found this note on my bed this morning," as he handed the note to Amelia.

Albus started to protest that he should see the note first, as it seemed to breach the school's security.

Amelia brushed his protest aside when she read the note. "This is indeed a security matter, but concerns national security, so I'm denying your request. Mr. Potter and my niece will accompany me to a secure classroom to discuss this. There will be no portraits or listening spells to overhear what we say, Headmaster Dumbledore. This is now classified as secret and I will not have word of this spreading."

Albus huffed and cajoled, but Amelia was adamant. When they were in the empty classroom, Amelia locked and sealed the door as well as casting anti-eavesdropping spells around the room, including the ceiling and floor. One could never be too careful when dealing with Albus.

"Now, the note said he wanted to meet with you and Susan, this is not a good idea. Sirius Black killed thirteen muggles with one spell as well as Peter Pettigrew."

"But Mr. Black was Harry's godfather," Susan interjected. "As such, he couldn't betray the Potters! This should have been brought out in his trial. Why wasn't it; did he even get a trial?"

Amelia blinked. "Susan, I never realised that. If Sirius didn't betray the Potters, he must not have been the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm! Someone else betrayed them. I haven't seen the transcript of the trial, but I'll be sure to find it and look. Now, what do we do about you meeting Sirius Black? There's still the death of thirteen muggles to deal with."

Harry spoke up at that point. "I'd like to hear from him what happened. Why would he want to see me and Susan? Sure, he may be my godfather, but he must realise that he could be captured if he spoke to anyone."

"Maybe he has some new evidence," Susan speculated. "What if Pettigrew faked his own death, maybe even killed the muggles to implicate Sirius?"

"We don't know anything yet, Susan, but it's a good guess," Amelia replied. "In any case, all we have as Pettigrew's finger after the blast that killed the muggles. Just send him a note that we'd like to talk to him, but don't say where or when. I'd be very interested in how that note wound up on your bed."

"Err, how am I going to send a note?" Harry asked.

"Just trust that he has a way to contact you, Harry. Write the note and leave it on your bed."

"We don't want the Headmaster to know about this, do we, Auntie," Susan replied.

Amelia snorted, "Certainly not. That crazy old coot would find someway to turn it to his own advantage. Albus must have known that he was Harry's godfather, why wasn't that brought up?"

"Like I told Susan, I don't trust him, he's way too controlling," Harry replied.

Amelia left right after that to investigate whether Sirius received a fair trial or not.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was thinking hard. What could the head of the DMLE have seen in that note to cause her to claim national security secrecy? He'd have to find out. The portraits might be able to overhear something. At least that was his only hope. "Wait! Does this somehow tie into Mr. Weasley and Miss Bulstrode being stunned and the description of their attacker?" Thinking back, he remembered the description. He'd call both of them in and scan them for the memory. Surely he couldn't be faulted for that.<p>

When the two arrived, he bade them sit and recount what they remembered, meanwhile using legilimency on both, _'just to confirm the facts,'_ he reasoned. When he saw the memory of Peter Pettigrew, he made the leap of logic necessary to deduce that Sirius Black was close by.

"So that's why she didn't want me to see the note! Sirius must have written Harry, wanting to see him." He couldn't allow that to happen. If Sirius were allowed to tell his story, his own plans would suffer. He had planned too carefully for that to happen.


	4. Throwing a Spanner in the Works

Susan & Harry

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for future language, violence and mature subjects. This story does not follow the JKR timeline and adventures will be quite different.

Ships: Susan/Harry. Neville/Hermione

Genera: Drama, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Throwing a Spanner in the Works<strong>

Sirius had snuck into Hogwarts the usual way. Peter was trussed up and stunned again; he was sorely tempted to just kill him, but he was an insurance card that might prove that he didn't kill those muggles. Signing the note to Harry as his Godfather was a stroke of genius, he figured. Harry might not know the significance, but he'd bet Susan would.

It was near midnight when Sirius uttered the password he'd overheard and quietly entered the common room. The Hufflepuffs were all asleep and the fire had burned low. He quickly cast a silencing spell on the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff in case she reported to Dumbledore. It wouldn't do to have the old bastard interfere. Creeping up the stairs, he entered Harry's dorm and spotted the note left on his bed. As he reached for it, he found a wand at his throat and a very awake Harry Potter staring at him.

"Sirius!" he whispered urgently, "follow me!"

"Err, Harry? What's happening?"

"Shh, Susan and I were expecting you, so no funny business."

Sirius shrugged, playing along, he figured he could disarm Harry if it became necessary. After all, Harry was just an ickle firsty. "Okay," he whispered.

They made it down to the common room where Susan was now waiting. She had set up a mirror that showed the common room and had easily spotted Sirius outlined against the dim firelight. Now he had two wands pointed at him and he was no longer certain of the outcome. To make things worse, Hestia Jones had just stepped down from the girls dorm, wand drawn.

"Sirius Black, I presume," Hestia whispered. "I think we need a more secure location to talk." Sirius was definitely more nervous as he spotted the Auror robes.

"Oh shit," he murmured.

Hestia led the way out of the dorm and casting silencing spells as they went, made it out the doors of the castle. She cast warming spells on everyone so they wouldn't freeze, since it had snowed recently and the temperature had then dropped to well below freezing. Staying in the lee of the castle, they made it to greenhouse number one. It was warm inside as she led them in, closing and silencing the door. A final locking spell assured they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Okay, we can talk now," Hestia told them. "Now, what's this about?"

Sirius gulped and started his story, telling them about his false imprisonment without a trial. "I've got proof, I have Peter Pettigrew trussed up in a safe place."

He continued the story, telling of his capture and interrogation of Peter and his long trek to Hogwarts.

Hestia was impressed that he'd managed to sneak aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Now it was Sirius' turn. "Who cast the stag Patronus? It looked solid, and it KILLED a Dementor! That should have been impossible."

Harry spoke up. "I did, I just thought of a really happy memory." Harry blushed when he said this, an action that didn't escape Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "Harry James Potter, so young and yet, not. I see Miss Bones already has her hooks into you, you sly dog."

Harry almost choked at that. "It's not like that, Sirius, we're just...erm...friends, yes that's it, just friendly friends." Harry knew he was babbling and lying as well, but he couldn't help himself until a well placed slap on the arm brought him back to his senses. "Ow, that hurt Susan."

"Oh, poor Harry Potter, his girlfriend hurt him. Oh my, what else did she do, hmm?"

The colour on Harry's face threatened to start a fire it was so red. He finally manned up and admitted it. "Okay, so Susan and I have started a relationship, it's just a bit earlier than most."

Sirius missed none of it, including Susan's allusion to something else. This brought a guffaw from the marauder. "Oh, this is too much, what else have you been up to? Surely not just snogging. James would be so proud!"

Hestia intervened when it seemed to be getting out of hand. "Enough! Harry seems to be quite a bit more powerful than most wizards and especially those his age. Let's not get sidetracked. You say you have Pettigrew trussed up somewhere? I think Madam Bones would be very interested in seeing him."

"Yes, he's an animagus with the form of a rat with a missing finger or toe if you will. He almost escaped me until I finally stunned him and bound him. I have his wand."

"I'll have to contact her and let her see for herself. Where are you staying?"

"Not so fast," Sirius demurred. "I was thrown into Azkaban without trial, you might think I'd have trust issues with the ministry. How do I know you won't just have me thrown back in Azkaban?"

Hestia hesitated a minute then ventured. "How about a magical oath not to inform the ministry until you decide to?"

Harry was about to say that he could trust Madam Bones, but Hestia overrode him.

"Madam Bones is fair, she wouldn't do that, besides, she's been trying to help him since he started school. That bastard Dumbledore has been trying his damnedest to manipulate Harry. It's only the three of us that have Harry's best interests at heart. You've got a lot to answer for before even I'll trust you. You've completely fumbled your godfather duties. You should have taken Harry when James and Lily were killed; not gallivanting around and finally getting yourself caught by a traitor's lies. Harry spent ten years being abused by his muggle relatives. That should have never happened if you'd done your duty as a godfather!"

"Harry went to the Dursleys? Whose stupid idea was that? They hated Lily and James. They hated magic! They abused him? I'll kill them!"

"See now? That's the attitude that caused you to spend ten years in Azkaban!" Hestia shot back.

Sirius glared at the witch, but finally conceded she was right. "I guess I have been a poor example to Harry. Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you these past ten years. Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry was tempted to say yes, but those ten years were the darkest of his life. "Give me some time, Sirius. I've had a really shitty life until Susan and Amelia rescued me. You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little pissed off with you at the moment."

Sirius' face fell at Harry's pronouncement. It should have been his happiest moment, but he felt lonely instead. "I understand, Harry," he said quietly. "I'll give you time, but I really want my godson back."

They had returned to the Hufflepuff common room and Sirius followed, wanting to talk to his godson a bit more.

* * *

><p>Albus had not heard anything from the portraits and that was unusual. He had expected a report that Sirius Black had entered the castle, but nothing, not even a peep. Something suspicious was up and he was determined to find out why he'd heard nothing. Black was out there, and close, he was sure of it. Pettigrew was also probably close by. He would have preferred that both had been kissed by the Dementors, and maybe that could still happen if he could capture them. He knew Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters. Black was the decoy. Black had always been a pain along with James, they formed the core of the pranks that bedeviled him years ago. James was gone, unfortunately with Lily, but Sirius had escaped the trap he led him into all those years ago. He could not afford to have him suddenly in Harry's life, Sirius was much too smart to not have figured out what he was up to. Harry must eventually die, it was for the greater good.<p>

Despite the late hour, Albus decided to wander down to the Hufflepuff house.

* * *

><p>Sirius had decided to return to the Shrieking Shack and was checking the corridors to see if it was safe. He caught movement ahead and ducked into the shadows. <em>'Shit, the Headmaster!'<em> he thought. _'Can't let him catch me here.' _He ducked back into the common room, just as Harry and Susan were heading up to their rooms.

"I can't leave right now," Sirius whispered, "Dumbledore is heading this way. Can you hide me?"

Hestia had turned to see Sirius back in the common room. Thinking fast, she said, "Come with me, you can hide in my room. Albus won't look in there. Here, I'll freeze the stairs for you."

Casting the freezing charm, she led him up the stairs and into a room that was separate from the rest of the girls dorm. Susan followed, curious where Sirius would hide. She had never seen where Hestia stayed.

"It's the Hufflepuff head girl's room," Hestia explained. "Since the head girl is a Ravenclaw this year, this room was unused."

"Wow, this would be worth working hard for," Susan exclaimed.

"Best get back to bed, Susan. If the Headmaster catches you out of bed, he'll suspect something," Hestia warned.

Harry had already returned to bed when the Headmaster peered in his dorm. Sensing someone in the room, Harry pulled his wand and prepared to hex who he supposed was Dumbledore.

Albus opened the curtain to Harry's bed and found himself facing a wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry cast, and Albus was thrown across the room. "Headmaster, what are you doing sneaking into my room?" Harry asked as soon as Albus had recovered.

Albus had been surprised at the strength of Harry's spell. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was merely checking to see if everyone was in bed," Albus bluffed.

"I'm sorry sir, but isn't that the prefects job?"

"Yes, well, I like to check if the prefects are doing their job as well. Why did you hex me Harry?"

"I like to feel safe, Headmaster. My motto is hex first, ask questions later."

"Do you not trust anyone, Mr. Potter?"

"No. Although I do trust Susan, but she wouldn't spy on me in the middle of the night."

"That's a very poor attitude, Mr. Potter. I'd suggest you adjust it," Albus scowled.

"Not going to happen, Headmaster. I learned my lesson well at the Dursleys."

Taken aback at Harry's attitude and the fact that he accused him of spying (which was technically true), Albus bid Harry goodnight and made his way back to the common room, only to be accosted by Auror Jones.

"You play a dangerous game Albus Dumbledore. Sneaking around in the dorms in the dead of night could have fatal consequences. I almost sent a cutting curse at you! Consider yourself warned."

Albus sputtered, but realised the woman was right. Properly chastised, he apologized and exited, heading back to bed.

Sirius sighed in relief and waited an hour, talking to Hestia and getting to know her. She had been a year ahead of him at Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff and somehow he had not met her. She was pretty and unmarried, but dedicated to her job. He was interested but knew it would take some time to get to know her.

The next day, Susan woke and waited for Harry and Neville to join her for breakfast in the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Harry blearily descended the stairs, joined by a wide awake Neville. Justin, Ernie and Wayne had slept in, along with Hannah and Megan. Tonks was just coming down the stairs and was eyeing Susan speculatively.

Susan had greeted Harry with a kiss, which he returned. They were about to leave when Hestia also joined them.

Tonks was curious what the older woman was doing in their house, She'd occasionally seen her last term, but the woman seemed to blend in and generally escape notice. She was hungry, and questions could wait.

In the Great Hall, they met up with Hermione who immediately greeted them and sat beside Neville. "Hello Neville, what subjects do you have today?"

Neville turned to her and made a face. "We have Potions with Professor Snape first, then DADA. After lunch, we have transfiguration and Charms." Hermione brightened at once. "Oh, that's good. We have Potions and DADA together. Will you partner with me in Potions?"

Neville smiled. "Of course. Can you check over my potions essay? I think it's okay, but I don't want to face Snape if it's not."

"I'd be happy to, Neville. We have Herbology tomorrow, we can partner then as well. You know I'm rubbish at that." Hermione then gave Neville a quick kiss. Almost unnoticed, the pair held hands while eating.

Susan and Harry paid attention to the bright conversation between the pair and smiled. It was true that Snape was their least favourite professor, but they'd made it sound almost enjoyable. "I think Hermione is beginning to really like Neville," Susan observed.

"Yes, I do believe you're right. Oh, look, they're feeding each other!" he whispered.

Sure enough, Hermione would slip a piece of fruit on a spoon for Neville to eat and he would do the same for her.

Susan giggled at this open display of affection. "I do believe they've got it bad," she sniggered.

Harry smiled as he repeated the gesture with Susan.

"Oh come on, you two, give it a break," Hannah teased. Hannah had just joined them, along with Wayne Hopkins. A minute later and the Hufflepuff table was full.

After breakfast, they gathered their books and walked down to the dungeons for their Potions class. Hermione had pronounced Neville's essay acceptable. That was saying something since the driven bookworm could usually find an error in someone's work.

Professor Snape swept into the classroom, robe billowing as usual. The door slammed and the lesson began. "Today we will be brewing the boil removing potion. The instructions are on the board, begin."

Hestia had slipped in unnoticed by Snape and disillusioned herself at the back of the room, watching for any improper behavior from the professor. Secretly, she would love to hex the man into the next century, but knew if he behaved himself she would not have cause to do that.

Snape looked around the classroom, watching for any opportunity to belittle and deduct points from the dunderheads that he hated to teach. Potter, in particular was a thorn in his side and he glared at him, but could find nothing wrong. With him always partnered with the Bones girl, he knew better than to try and provoke the boy, but today he didn't see their annoying Auror escort. He smirked to himself, thinking that he could get away with a bit of taunting today and was ready to begin when he spotted a small shift of movement. _'Damn, she's disillusioned herself,'_ he thought.

The rest of the lesson went normally and as the class left, he grabbed at what he thought was Hestia, only to find empty air. "I know you're there," he hissed, but there was no reply. "You bitch! I know you spy on my classes and I'll have none of it!"

"You'd better mind your language," came an etherial reply behind him.

Snape whipped around, wand drawn ready to cast when a hand came down hard on his wrist, disarming him. "I'm warning you now, Severus Snape. Try that again and I'll sever the hand and snap your wand. You do not try to attack an Auror without severe consequences. This is your only warning."

Snape, smarting from the rebuke and now sore wrist, tried again to grab the disillusioned Auror, only to find himself flat on his back with a wand pointed at his throat.

"Give me a reason," Hestia growled, "one reason, why I shouldn't arrest you for attempted assault on an Auror!"

Snape gulped, but didn't reply. He knew Albus would protect him, but right now, that wand had started to glow.

And, just like that she was gone, leaving a sweating Severus Snape with a very uncomfortable feeling that she'd just as soon kill him and had come within an ace of doing just that.

Hurrying to catch up with her charge, she berated herself for being drawn into a confrontation with the greasy bat. Amelia wouldn't be pleased if she outright killed him which she was sorely tempted to do.

* * *

><p>DADA class was strange as always. The professor seemed afraid of the subject and stuttered a lot. There was something off about him, but she couldn't quite place what it was. She'd keep an eye on Quirrell though. Today's lesson was quite straight forward. A lecture (such as it was) on one of the many dangerous creatures in the magical world. Kappas; A water-dweller resembling a scaly monkey with webbed hands, a kappa will grab and strangle waders in its pond. (AN: PoA quote)

"W-we w-will n-not be v-v-viewing one t-today," the professor stuttered. "They're m-much t-too d-dangerous to h-handle in a-a c-classroom."

Hestia groaned, Another tiresome lecture by a professor that should never have been hired. It seemed as if the DADA position truly was cursed if this was all Dumbledore could come up with.

Every once in awhile, Harry would wince in apparent pain, Susan paid attention, wondering what was wrong.

"My scar hurts," he told her.

"I've noticed you seem in pain in this class. Is it just this class?"

"Yes, but not always. Sometimes it's worse than others and then it goes away. I don't understand."

They were whispering, but Hestia picked it up. _'Curious,'_ she thought, _'one more thing about this class that was odd.'_

* * *

><p>Amelia had researched the Black file, such as it was, but could find no evidence of a trial. That was strange and together with the talk Hestia and her charges had with Black, something was fishy. She'd have to talk with Sirius, and soon. Probably tonight.<p>

After the curfew at Hogwarts and the castle settled down for the night. Amelia apparated to a place she knew would allow her to reach Hogwarts undetected. The Shrieking Shack was thought to be haunted, but she knew better. Remus Lupin, as a student and a werewolf, was allowed to attend school as long as he used the shack during the full moon. Oh, yes, she knew about Moony and the Marauders. As she walked inside, she was met by a wand pointed at her.

'_Damn, Moody's lessons about Constant Vigilance usually keeps me on my toes,'_ she thought. "Alright, is that you Black? I'm not here to arrest you," she stated carefully, raising her hands.

"Madam Bones, how nice of you to join me. I was wondering how you would enter the castle without Albus knowing, Moody's lessons didn't teach you a thing about situational awareness?" Sirius taunted.

"Yeah, that was careless of me. I was not expecting you to be here of all places, but I should have guessed."

"Well, now that you're here, you can see the 'package' I have for you. I also have a signed statement in his blood, detailing everything that he knows."

Amelia looked down at the trussed up wizard and recognised him immediately. "Hello, Mr. Pettigrew, so you're not dead after all. What a shame."

"So what's the next step, Madam Bones?" Sirius asked.

"He comes with me and we clear your name."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Oh, Cornelius won't like it so I suggest you hide here for a bit longer. I'll send a message when it's safe."

The days passed into weeks and Sirius was getting antsy. He'd snuck up to see Harry (and Hestia) a couple of times, but it was now three weeks and nothing had seemingly happened.

Amelia was beginning to think that Fudge was under some sort of spell, since he refused to believe that Black was innocent, despite Peter's signed confession. Amelia, of course, refused the minister's request to interview Pettigrew alone. She knew he'd find some reason to kill the awkward person that could perhaps topple him from his position. To find Black innocent would make his administration look bad for incarcerating the man without a proper trial. Of course it wasn't under his administration, but he would be tarred all the same. Never mind that Black would probably sue for wrongful imprisonment.

She knew that Lucius was probably behind the stalling of Fudge, and probably because he knew Black was not a Death Eater. He also stood to gain if Sirius were caught and kissed by the Dementors; his son would then become heir to the Black fortune. Those damn goblins would not declare the Black lordship vacant, since Sirius was still alive and never had a trial.

Well, now was the time for Amelia to drop the axe. Lucius would go down today. She'd called on Fudge to call the Wizengamot into session for a very important case.

Cornelius, thinking it was Pettigrew that she was going to try, thought that he could have the man kissed before Black could be cleared. How wrong he was.

Reluctantly, he called for a special session to be held tomorrow.

That was all Amelia needed. When Lucius showed up for the trial, she would arrest him for the murder of the Minister's son. Fudge would fold like a game of Exploding Snap. Then Pettigrew would be brought forward and convicted. Lucius 'might' escape Azkaban, but if Cornelius was rattled enough to believe the evidence, then Lucius Malfoy was history.

Amelia had apparated to the Shrieking Shack to let Sirius know what was coming down tomorrow. Imagine her surprise to find the shack empty. "Now where the devil has he gone?"

Sirius was returning from a nocturnal meeting with Hestia. They'd been getting closer over the last few weeks and Sirius had turned on the charm. He had also been eating regularly thanks to the trio smuggling food to him. As he stepped into the shack, snacking on a chicken leg, he was startled to find Amelia there. "Join me in a snack?" he offered, grinning.

"Well, you seem to be living well," she rejoined. "Tomorrows the day, Sirius. We may get two for one. The Wizengamot is meeting to try Peter, but I'm slipping Lucius Malfoy in first to try him for the murder of Fudge's son. Then we'll have clear sailing with Peter. Fudge has been stalling, not wanting the fact of your innocence to come out, probably at the instigation of Malfoy. I'm hoping things fall into place and you're cleared after the dust settles."

"That's great Amelia. Better than I could have hoped for. What about the other Death Eaters?"

"Oh they're next on my list. I already have Aurors ready to arrest them. With Pettigrew's signed confession, there will be a bit of a gap in the pureblood ranks after tomorrow."


	5. Trial

Susan & Harry

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for future language, violence and mature subjects. This story does not follow the JKR timeline and adventures will be quite different.

Ships: Susan/Harry. Neville/Hermione

Genera: Drama, Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Trial<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was rudely awakened by a floo call from Dedalus Diggle.

"Albus, there's a Wizengamot trial today! It was called last night by the Minister and evidently it's the trial of Peter Pettigrew! You need to be there. We all thought Peter was dead. There are implications for the Order in this trial.

Albus groaned. "Peter was captured? Damn! Who captured him?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he's being held in the secure holding cells at the Ministry."

Quickly dressing, the ancient wizard headed to the Ministry of Magic, intent on derailing this trial before too many secrets were revealed. _'Peter, of all people. Who would have thought the man couldn't stay hidden. What a disaster!'_

* * *

><p>Amelia had learned more than Sirius had by questioning Peter under veritaserum. What she learned would rock the wizarding world and put paid to a certain old man's plans. Peter was in the secure holding cells, but she wouldn't put it past the old man to attempt something, so she headed down there, telling Kingsley Shacklebolt to hold the fort.<p>

When she got there, Peter was asleep, still bound and silenced. She stood guard until it was time for the trial. It was time to bring all the plan together.

Gawain Robards and Alastor Moody were detailed to watch Lucius Malfoy and arrest him at the start of the questioning of Peter Pettigrew, or if any suspicious move was made by him.

Both Aurors were her most trustworthy personnel in the department, having proved themselves in the last war.

As the hour approached for the trial, Albus Dumbledore stood in the shadows, observing Amelia and smiled to himself. She had no idea what he had done. Yet!

'_Time to rise, Peter, it's show time.'_ She stepped into the cell, canceling the silencing spell and shook him awake. Peter rolled over and awkwardly sat up, not recognizing anything. "Where am I?"

This should have rung alarm bells with Amelia, but she answered calmly. "You're in the holding cells at The Ministry, Peter, time for your trial."

"Who are you and why am I on trial?" he enquired. "Why am I bound?"

Amelia narrowed her eyes and glared at Peter. "Cut the act Peter, you know why you're here, let's go."

Peter struggled but the magical bindings were secure. She had also placed magic suppression cuffs on him to prevent his escape or transformation. Sirius had warned her of his rat animagus form.

"But, but I haven't done anything," he protested.

This had finally brought her suspicions to bear. Then the horror of what might have happened brought her to a halt. _'He's been obliviated,'_ she realised. _'I'll bet that old bastard somehow got to him! Well, it won't matter, just his very existence will start the ball rolling.'_

Walking in to the Wizengamot chamber, Amelia had a quick word with Moody. "He's been obliviated, time for plan B."

* * *

><p>Albus smiled as he called for order and a start to the proceedings.<p>

Cornelius Fudge looked nervously around, hoping for some last minute reprieve. If Peter testified that Black was innocent, he could be ruined.

"The prisoner will be seated and bound," Fudge intoned, as Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt escorted Peter to the interrogation chair, where chains automatically bound him.

Peter looked around, perplexed, wondering why this was happening.

"Prisoner, state your name," Fudge stated.

Peter looked around wildly, "I don't remember," he wailed.

Silence reigned as everyone stared at a man they all knew. Peter had been thought dead, killed by Sirius Black, ten years ago. He'd been awarded the Order of Merlin posthumously for bravery, but now it appeared he was still alive.

Amelia, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, took over the questioning.

"This man is identified as Peter Alexander Pettigrew, and is so identified by his missing finger and blood test that is on file with the goblins. He is further identified by his Hogwarts records and class photograph. So stated, this man is properly identified. We also have a signed confession witnessed and in his own blood."

Albus had not expected that. He only hoped to limit the damage to being the secret keeper for the Potters. It was a forlorn hope.

As Amelia read the signed confession, the Wizengamot members gasped at the level of deception the man had confessed to. He had been the Potter's secret keeper while they were in hiding under the Fidelius Charm. He had betrayed the secret to Voldemort and then fled.

Albus dearly hoped that that would be the end of it, but it continued.

He'd framed Sirius Black for his murder and thirteen muggles, and the clincher, Albus Dumbledore set the Fidelius with him as the secret keeper and not Sirius Black.

The chamber fell into shocked silence, then came the next revelation: the names of all the Death Eaters at the time! Pandemonium broke out.

Amelia had made sure all of them were already in custody except Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius knew what was coming and moved as fast as a snake. Before Lucius could strike, Moody had stunned him.

Fudge yelled over the din, "Preposterous, Lucius is a pillar of our society."

Albus brought order back to the chamber with some difficulty, as Amelia stood to be recognised. Then she calmly delivered the blow that would seal Lucius' fate.

"Minister Fudge, your own son was killed by Lucius Malfoy. I have a pensieve memory from a witness at Kings Cross. I also have additional evidence of his involvement with Death Eaters."

Cornelius turned white at this accusation. "No! Lucius would never do that, you're lying! I'll have your job for that!"

"Minister Fudge, I have the proof. You may not like it, but there are further allegations that I'm sure would not sit well with you…"

Fudge's face fell when he realised how damaging those allegations could be.

Lucius was dragged to the front when Peter was convicted and sentenced to the veil.

What followed was a litany of deceit, lies and murder when Lucius was given veritaserum and questioned.

Fudge was almost apoplectic. Here was his main benefactor and friend, confessing to heinous crimes. Cornelius would be convicted of accepting bribes if he continued; he decided to make a run for it before more secrets were made known.

Almost nobody noticed Fudge make a hasty exit, absorbed and shocked as they were at Malfoy's confession. Amelia did and so did Albus. Amelia had an Auror stationed at the door and apprehended Fudge before he could escape.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He'd have to find a pliable replacement for Fudge. Perhaps Diggory could be put forward. At least Amos wasn't in just anyone's pocket. Albus had subtly manipulated Amos within the old Order for years, as well as most of the rest of his group. Too bad he wasn't able to steer Amelia in the direction he wanted. She was becoming a serious threat to his "Greater Good" and he'd have to see about eliminating her soon. Perhaps an 'accident' could be arranged. Then he could exert control of Potter once more.

* * *

><p>Susan had heard from her Aunt Amelia that Peter was convicted, Sirius was cleared and Lucius was arrested. Harry was elated and couldn't wait to tell his godfather. Hestia beat him to it, however, when Sirius dropped by that night to see his godson and Hestia. Celebrations continued in the Hufflepuff common room well into the evening.<p>

* * *

><p>When word reached Draco that his father had been arrested, it had shaken his confidence. Somehow he knew either Potter or Bones were involved. Nobody messed with a Malfoy and he knew that Fudge would have him released in a few hours. When no word came of his release by the end of the day, Draco was fuming. Talking to Nott, he got another rude shock. Theodore's father had also been arrested along with his associates. Crabbe and Goyle learned that their fathers were likewise arrested. Draco vowed revenge, believing that somehow Potter or Bones were involved. That damn Auror would have to go as well. Well, accidents could be arranged.<p>

Millicent Bulstrode was elated when she heard the news. Her father had fled under threat of arrest, but she didn't care. Her mother had trod a fine line and was not implicated; not that Millie cared, for the Bulstrode family, except her, were firmly into the dark arts. _'Now where was Ron?' _she thought to herself. He would be happy and she had explained her position, so Ron had finally accepted her as a friend. _'Maybe I can finally have a decent boyfriend,' _she hopefully thought. She'd keep her ears and eyes open on the rest of her house though. No telling what Draco or the rest of the higher profile Slytherins might plan.

* * *

><p>Albus' plans stood in ruins, but there was one final blow to be delivered to the old wizard.<p>

Late that night, Amelia had filed papers for guardianship of Harry Potter. The Dursleys were well on their to prison and Albus Dumbledore had been brought down by the revelations of Peter Pettigrew. In a few days, she hoped to tell Harry that he was now her ward. Of course, she'd have to ask him if that suited him, but she was sure he'd agree. Finally she would wrest control of the boy from Albus.

* * *

><p>The first intimation that Albus had that the rest of his plans had gone south, was a few days later when one of the Order members owled him a muggle paper detailing the arrest of the Dursleys on child abuse. The paper was a day old and he quickly set about trying to control the damage. He'd have to obliviate the muggle authorities and change the ruling, but he found to his chagrin, that the ruling had already gone through and the paperwork filed and recorded in multiple places. There was no way he could change everything now. Well, at least he had guardianship of Harry. He'd have to find another place to send him during the summer, maybe even keep him at Hogwarts. "Control, I must retain control!"<p>

A day after that, the axe dropped. Amelia Bones had been granted guardianship of Harry!

The rage that Dumbledore felt would have given a lesser man a coronary, but the Elder Wand somehow kept him alive. The wand, however, was a fickle thing, it would accept any master that managed to capture it through duel or other subterfuge, and it waited. Harry Potter had almost won it when he kicked Albus in the stones. If he had been aware, he could have simply taken the wand then.

Amelia floo'd to Hogwarts to ask Harry if he would agree to have her as his guardian and Harry had immediately said yes. That was all she needed to thwart the plans, whatever they were, of one crazy headmaster. She filed at once.

When Susan found out that her aunt was now Harry's guardian, she worried that it would affect their relationship. Amelia explained that Harry was simply her ward and not related, so she could pursue Harry if that was what Harry wanted. Susan grinned widely and sought out the messy haired boy.

Harry watched with trepidation as a grinning Susan made a run at him. "Oomph," he gasped as she drove the air out of him in a leap that carried the pair several feet across the common room floor.

"Susan, what was that all about?" Harry managed when he caught his breath.

"You're part of the family now, Harry. You're free from Dumbledore's control!"

Harry blinked in confusion. "Well, Aunt Amelia told me that I'm now her ward, but she didn't explain about Dumbledore. So he can't forbid me to do anything anymore?"

"Well, not anything outside school, anyway," she answered. "I'd still watch out for any sneaky tricks he might pull, though."

A full snogging ensued until Amelia broke it up. Hands had started to wander and Amelia chastised the both of them. "None of that, you two! You're both too young for those shenanigans."

"Sorry Auntie," they both apologised.

* * *

><p>Neville had cornered Hermione in Herbology class and after a few awkward and fumbled attempts, both agreed to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Hermione thought it was a bit premature, but sighed in happiness. Neville had intruded on her dreams way too often lately. At least she could now concentrate more on learning and homework. With Neville settled beside her in the library, she helped him every way she could, encouraging him with pecks on the lips and the occasional full snog in a broom closet when he did well. Neville was a happy boy.<p>

* * *

><p>After the incident with Scabbers, Ron and Millie developed a close friendship and could often be seen holding hands. The large girl suited the lanky boy, although letters from his mum advised him to keep his distance from all the snakes. Ron was at Hogwarts, and could easily ignore Molly. The twins and Percy had stopped teasing him when he informed them that Millicent was not your typical Slytherin Pureblood bigot. He actually liked her and thought of her as his girlfriend, although he didn't voice that out loud, afraid it would get back to his mother.<p>

Millicent had been spying on Pansy Parkinson one evening when Draco whispered something to her. She caught the odd word and not liking what appeared to be a plot against someone, kept her ears open and waited. Draco would slip up; he wasn't the smartest person in their house. That belonged to Daphne Greengrass. Millie didn't trust Daphne yet, but she hadn't joined the Draco Malfoy clique, preferring to remain aloof. Millie determined to find out Daphne's true allegiance. Fortunately, Daphne's best friend Tracy Davis was willing to make friends with Millie. Tracy didn't trust Ron, despite Millie's assurance that Ron was okay. However she'd reserve judgement, waiting to see if he was trustworthy; a rare thing in Slytherin where loyalties lasted only as long as it took to dig up some dirt on the person.

Ron, oblivious as ever to the machinations of his housemates, seemed content to study with Millicent and spend time with her. One messed with the large girl at their peril, for Millicent Bulstrode could flatten any two of her housemates without breaking a sweat, and Ron began to trust her. She'd kissed him at odd times and he liked that, finally finding out what girls were all about, although she could intimidate him when he accidentally spilled food on her, reaching for food at dinner one time. The glare she sent him would frighten most students. "RON! If I have to break your arm to keep you from reaching across me and sending gravy all over me, I will!" she growled.

Ron was more careful after that.


End file.
